


MARIPOSA

by BishieFanatic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Angst, Angst and Feels, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Mystery, Other, Otome - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishieFanatic/pseuds/BishieFanatic
Summary: Thrust into the middle of a dangerous mystery, Alexandria must use all her skills and intellect to make sure the bad guys don't get what their after. Along the way, she is greeted with numerous allies, dazzling adventures and learns more about not only herself but, the magical world she lives in. Will she be able to overcome her challenges, will she be able to grow as a witch, and will she even be able to graduate at this rate?"And all this started... From accepting one job."





	1. Castle In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Common Route! Thank you for stopping by and ENJOY! xoxo

**T** he docile night noises, the quaint breeze that rustled the tree branches above, even the chirping of the crickets made everything about this particular job, peaceful. Although at the moment, one could easily be taken out their tranquility, when hearing the constant clicks and clacks of a teenager texting away on their smart phone just a few centimeters away.

                “Are you almost finished, young master?” he didn’t really expect an answer, after all, she had been ignoring him the entire car ride here. With a defeated sigh, Doug Avalon, butler and friend, decided to leave his young master be, for now. After all, they were on a job, so she would have to eventually stop texting.

Hopefully.

                Instead, he looked back out the window of the van, eyeing the large, pointed iron gates not to far away. They looked pristine, not at all as if they stood for well over a hundred years. In fact, from what he could see beyond said gates, was the courtyard, which appeared to be in excellent condition. The castle itself, which was an extremely large and gothic designed fortress, looked as if it had just been built this morning. 

The case file he had read, stated that only one occupant lived inside, with no other signs of life. So then, how did one person keep up with such a place? How do one survive, without coming and going for necessities, such as food and water?

                “Would you reason that the impenetrable magic barrier around this castle, has something to do with how pristine the inside looks? And if it did, would you also assume that it is simply giving us an illusion of what is really happening behind those iron bars?” to his surprise, Doug received a response to his inquiry.

                “I had to miss cheer practice for this Doug,” her thumb hit ‘send’ and seventeen-year-old Alexandria Mariposa Craft lifted her aquamarine gaze to stare at her goblin driver. “, that barrier better do all of that, pop confetti **and** sing in several different languages for me! Otherwise, me missing cheer practice for a simple house deed seizure, is gonna be a big waste of my time.”

Oh, Alexandria was grumpy, practically livid. And she had decided, she had every right to be. Alexandria had specifically told her father that every other Saturday, she would be off from the family business, so she didn’t miss any of her practices.

And this day, **of all days** , the basketball team was practicing alongside them, and they **always** took off their shirts mid-practice! She was **MISSING THAT**! All her team mates were texting her like the world was ending and they were on fire, because she wasn’t there to see Zachery Abrams stretching with NO shirt on.

                “Aargh!” she exclaimed loudly, her whole body slumping down in her seat. Doug had reeled back at her sudden outburst, though they weren’t uncommon, it still startled him when she did them.  The two hundred and sixty-two-year-old goblin was not only their longest employed driver and butler, but a very close, dear friend of the family. He was more than just all those things, he was a pointy ear to listen and a shoulder to cry on for all members of the Craft family.

                Sighing and shaking his head softly, Doug extended a hand to pat his young master’s shoulder, “There, there, young master. You will have plenty of more chances to see half-naked boys in your lifetime, you are beautiful young lady and any boy would-.” Alexandria’s eyes widened, her face turning sheepish.

                “AHHH, I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Alexandria’s cheeks burned red, as she cut the goblin butler off, mid-sentence. How Doug had gotten so good at reading her, would have to be solved later. “Let’s just get this over with.” She muttered, pulling open the glove compartment, which held the tablet, that had all the case information stored inside.

                “You know your parents would have never had pulled you away from your other plans, had things on their end not have gotten so chaotic,” Doug soothed. “Besides, the client who wishes for the deed has paid in advanced, a very hefty sum of money.”

                “Yeah, yeah…” Alexandria muttered absently, enlarging the page she was viewing. “So, dad writes that the guy in the castle is a wizard named Arthur Lee Bennett,” with her finger, she scrolled up on the tablet, skimming through the text. “, not much other information than that. The guy must be like a super recluse or something. “she frowned now, still scrolling down. “, wow,” she breathed. “, it reads here that this castle was erected around the 1500’s,” she shot her gaze out the driver side window, eyeing the gigantic structure and everything else she could view past the gates.

“I didn’t even know a castle was all the way out here, especially one this ancient. I wonder if Arthur is some old grandpa wizard. Oooo,” her eyes widened in awe. “, now I really wanna know what kind of stuff he has in there! Can you imagine the stories he could tell!? He probably knows a lot of awesome spells! I wanna see his spell book! Oh my gosh, do you think he has one of those ancient spell books that talk to you!?

                Doug couldn’t help but grow a wide smile on his face as he watched his young master start to really get into the history her father had dug up and what her imagination was conjuring. This wasn’t part of the job, but it was an added bonus and Alexandria’s father had made sure to include it. His young master loved anything and everything to do with history, magical or not. Throw ‘ancient’ in the title and you had Alexandria’s full attention.

Alexandria’s real goal here was to make a deal with the castle’s owner so that they could give up their deed to the land. One of their regular clients, Darius Marlowe, had asked specifically for the Craft family to help him out.

                 Given the size and age of said land, this would have normally been done by Alexandria’s father or mother, Robert and Esmeralda Craft, but both were heavily tied up dealing with necromancers and their “practices”, so they assigned Alexandria.

His young master had brothers as well, but those two were only sent in as a ‘last resort’. If a deal could not be struck, which was hardly ever the case, then Gabriel and Matthew Craft were called in.

Doug hoped that Alexandria would not have to call upon her brothers. He didn’t wish for that type of action to be dealt with her own hands. And he was sure her brothers didn’t want that either.

                “Even from here I can sense how nasty that barrier is,” Alexandria murmured, placing the tablet aside, she hopped out of the van. “, it’s gotta be ancient magicks.” As soon as her feet touched the ground, her phone started to vibrate and with all her will power, Alexandria resisted the urge to stare at what could possibly be pics of Zachery… Without a shirt!

                Looking over her shoulder, she saw Doug’s toothy smile, his arched eyebrow and his all-knowing stare. Her eye twitched, and she stomped her feet a couple of times, cursing herself for picking up her father’s phone call. Slamming the van door shut, with a haggard groan, Alexandria decided to ignore her phone for now and meet up with Doug, who was now scrutinizing the iron gates.

                “No normal magic user could penetrate this,” Doug mused, tossing a pebble towards the gates. Just on impact alone, the tiny stone created a loud popping sound and sizzled, disintegrating into nothingness. Whistling in awe, Doug was considerably impressed at the spell work before them. “, Robert and Esmeralda had no idea it would be like this.”

For non-magic users, or noma’s, as magic users called them, they wouldn’t be able to see the castle at all, nor reach it. The castle was quite a ways into the woods and practically situated around a maze, that unless a noma got themselves lost for days on end, they wouldn’t be anywhere close to touching the barrier. Without a doubt, this spell was meant to keep out all the magic folk, the ones who could clearly sense it, even including the ghouls, goblins, werewolves and any other mythical creatures.

                “Even if they had known, what would it matter? In the end, the Craft family always finds a way to crack **any** spell. Especially, me!” her smile was radiant, as she placed her hands on her hips and Doug couldn’t help but smile in return, at the amount of confidence she exuded. “By the way, this is the only way leading into the castle right?” her head slightly, so that she now was viewing an area past the main wall.

                “As far as I can tell, yes. Though it would not surprise me if there was a back way, that did not allow access for a large size vehicle.”

                “Pretty sure there is another way,” Alexandria jogged up to where the end of the dirt path, which acted a makeshift road, ended. Whipping out her phone, she turned on the flashlight, the beam revealing a set of tracks, that looked a couple of days old, since it was fading. “, looks like tire tracks for a sports bike. It can’t be Arthur.”

                “Why is that?”

                “Well, for one I still think he’s an old foggy, so picturing him on a bike makes me laugh,” she gave a toothy grin up at Doug, who shook his head, but smiled none the less. “, and two, why would the owner use the back entrance? Why not the front? So, whoever this was, they drove around back to meet up. I’m guessing Arthur doesn’t like people in his courtyard.”

                “Then should we find the back entrance? Get some brownie points to use in the negotiations?”

                “No way!” Alexandria scoffed, turning off her flashlight and standing straight. “I wanna crack the barrier.” She almost sounded as if she were pouting. “Besides, it’s rude of unannounced guests to not come in the main entrance.”

                “Though your reasoning has one major flaw, I will accept it none the less.”

With a wink, Alexandria moved towards the gates, the dirt under her pastel, pink sneakers, crunching with every step.

                “Please, be careful,” Doug pleaded, becoming nervous as he watched her advance forward. Robert and Esmeralda urged him to watch over their daughter before they had left, but even if they hadn’t, Doug would have done it anyway. Ever since she had been a baby, Doug had looked after her, throughout her childhood, and even now, **especially** now.

Alexandria always ended up finding trouble, or trouble finding her. And now, she was a beautiful, rambunctious, and extremely curious **teenager** , all packaged in a petite body.

As a Goblin he couldn’t do much. A spell or two here and there he could manage, but out in the field like this, he was utterly useless. And that knowledge, broke his heart every time, she went off alone.  

**= + + =**

                It really was a strange spell. Alexandria could feel the intensity of it running up and down her entire body. The messaging hum of it, spiraling down her arms, all the way to her fingertips. She admired the work that must have gone into making such a barrier, she was also undeniably curious on what secrets laid beyond it. What kind of wizard was this Arthur Bennett? Her father wasn’t known for skimping on the details for cases, but other then his name and the date of the castle’s foundation going up, there was nothing else to be added. Mr. Bennett was a complete mystery.

Raising her hand towards her ear, Alexandria unclasped her turquoise, rose earring. She only wore one, which everyone eventually noticed, always asking her questions ‘why?’ or ‘did you lose the other one?’ No, she didn’t loose its pair, it was one of a kind.

                Gripping her earring tightly, a soft, aqua glow emanated from her fist, before her wand shifted into her grasp. A dark, mahogany wand, with vine engravings curling up the sides, to end with roses blooming towards the tip. Alexandria had made her wand herself, even the engravings she designed as well, her mother had taught her how. It hadn’t been easy, fetching the ingredients and doing the spell work had been a task, but Alexandria had been determined.

Every witch and or wizard had their very own wand that they could either have someone make or make themselves, the latter being what they chose. Without a wand, going about doing any sort of spell work would be complete chaos. Spells would most likely backfire and probably end up killing the caster. And good luck trying to get any sane magic user to talk with you, let alone take you seriously.

Alexandria had read that back in the olden days, magic users didn’t hide their wands with such convenience. They kept them out in the open, either in their pockets, or in their bags, even purses. Good lucky explaining that to a none-magic user, if they happened upon it.

Nowadays, it was just simpler to turn their most beloved possession, that they couldn’t go anywhere without, into a piece of jewelry, and or item to carry on their person. Her father for example wore his as one of his cufflinks.  

                “Alright,” she whispered, violet eyes narrowing as she let her hand guide her wand in a circular motion in front of the gate. Her magic, was always a bright aqua color, every magic user had a color and Alexandria’s was aqua. Every time she moved her wand, a faint aqua trail of light would whisk into sight ever so briefly, before slowing vanishing. “, disperse.” Lowering her arms, Alexandria starred at the, still standing, barrier.

A bust. She really hadn’t expected it to be that easy, but it would have been nice. Huffing, she blew at her bangs dejectedly, slumping her shoulders.

                “Would you like some snacks?” Doug called happily from the background. “I even have your favorite! Perhaps it will help.”

                “… No, I’m good Doug,” Alexandria waved her hand out, not bothering to turn around. “, just, give me some time.” She knew the man was well prepared with cookies and crème fudge brownies, she had smelt them in the back of the van. Doug was awesome like that.

“Okay!” gripping her wand tightly, Alexandria took a step closer to the barrier. She was gonna get those damn brownies, but she was gonna deserve to get them.

                Whisking her wand to the right, she started to make patterns in the air, in her mind, chanting the spell, over and over. It was a different spell then before, not an opening spell, but a destructive spell. If she couldn’t bring the entire barrier down, then she sure as hell could punch a hole through. A hole big enough for her to fit right through. She figured as soon as she did this, the barrier would immediately fix itself, so she had to act fast.

Making the hole to close to the ground would be hard, her best bet, was to aim for the middle of the barrier. It would also take out a portion of the gate, but it was property damage expense, she was willing to take.

                Sparks flew out from her wand, by now Doug would have realized what she was planning. She could feel his concerned stare boring into her back, but she continued none the less. Hesitating would get her killed. She would have to leap through her opening, if she was even a second off, Alexandria would surely loose a limb, or two.

                Reeling her wand back, Alexandria gritted her teeth, as she threw the force of her spell, a swirling mass of aqua and orange, spiraling directly into the middle of the barrier. “IGNITE!” she screamed, a brilliant, heated blast of color her sign that she needed to move. Her heart leapt in her chest as she rushed forward, arms coming up as a shield.

Propelling herself, with all the strength her legs could give her, Alexandria lunged into the barrier, the blasted having yet to end.

                “ALEXANDRIA!” Doug cried, stomach in knots, as he witnessed his young master disappear into the blast. “ALEXANDRIA!?” sprinting towards the gate, the brightness of the blast finally subsiding, Doug could now see a medium sized hole, created in the gate and the barrier having repaired itself quickly.

His heart almost burst out of his chest in relief, as he now saw his young master laid out, in one piece, on the other side. “Oh thank the stars,” he whispered, seeing the rise and fall of her chest, a sign she was alive.

**= + + =**

                Something, was touching her face. Continuously touching her face, even her legs. Groaning a little, her senses began to return and wearily, Alexandria slowly opened her eyes. It was quiet. Eerily quiet. And, it was snowing.

Snow? She was laying in snow?

Sitting up now, Alexandria’s vison began to focus and shakily she brought her hand out, watching as tiny snowflakes landed into her open palm. Against her tanned skin, the snowflakes stood out immensely. Her head whipped up to the sky, seeing thousands of tiny flakes fluttering down from a sky that looked like a dense, midnight blue abyss.

Looking around now, Alexandria couldn’t believe what she was seeing. The entire courtyard was covered in a thick blanket of snow. From the tall hedges, to the large fountain in the middle, even the castle itself was covered with a sheen of white frost. But how? Her gaze flew towards the iron gate, where evidence of her entry laid, the hole in the gate proof. The barrier had returned to normal as she had guessed.

                “… Oh no…” Alexandria couldn’t see anything beyond the gate, it had been warded off. She had heard of such a spell being used, but never had she witnessed it before. “Just how freakin’ powerful is this guy?” a spell, on top of a spell, on top of a spell. The snow wasn’t mother nature’s doing, that’s for sure.

                Alexandria, picking up her wand, got to her feet, returning her wand back into its earring form. She made sure to pat herself down, showing off how she was in one piece, without injury. She even threw up a thumbs up for good measure. Her guess was that Doug stood on the other side, calling out for her and wondering why she didn’t respond back. This spell was basically a two-way mirror, except she was sure that her side couldn’t see a thing, and Alexandria hoped Doug would come to realize this.

                “Great,” she muttered, turning around to face the courtyard now. “, I’m in someone’s personal snow globe.” Though she said this sarcastically, Alexandria was still in awe of her surroundings. It really did feel and look like a winter wonderland, as if right out of a dream. Though this ‘dream’ was void of any natural sound effects, which was eerily disturbing.

                The snow was also strange. Yes, it was beautiful to look at, but it wasn’t cold in the slightest. As she walked through the winter landscape, every so often she would hold out her hand happily, enjoying the tiny flakes that wafted down from above. But no matter how many fell into her open palm, they never felt cold, and they never melted, they simply vanished.

                “I have to learn this spell.” She murmured to herself, just before her ringtone went off. Completely caught off guard, Alexandria fumbled a little in digging her phone out of her pocket. “Doug!” she exclaimed, the moment she answered the call. “I forgot that I even had a phone!”

                “That is quite unsettling to hear,” Doug replied, knowing full well how much her social media device meant to her. “, I am assuming that you can not see or hear me?”

                “Yeah, that looks like the case. You can see me, right?”

                “Yes, for the time being.”

                “Doug, it’s snowing here!”

                “Excuse me?”

                “You can’t see it, but it’s snowing!” Alexandria couldn’t help but twirl merrily in place for a second. “But it’s a weird kind of snow, because it isn’t cold or even melting when it touches my hand.”

                “How intriguing. The amount of spell work in use is astonishing.”

                “That’s what I was thinking!” Alexandria threw her arm up in the air, kicking some snow for added effect.

                “That particular spell works off the user themselves.”

                “The entire courtyard is covered Doug,” Alexandria shook her head softly. “, that’s a lot of magic being used.”

                “Please young master, be careful. I do not like that I cannot reach you.”

                “… Thanks Doug, I’ll be fine,” she smiled cheekily now. “, don’t worry so much and don’t eat my brownies!” with a soft laugh, she hung up, starring at the screen before it turned black.

If Alexandria were honest with herself, she would admit that yes, the situation was… Intimidating. Though she wasn’t about to let that show. The Craft family were well known for taking on challenging and even dangerous assignments. They were an old name, with a powerful and rich background, that brought respect within the magic community.  Her confidence and bravery at this point, stemmed from knowing that her family trusted and depended on her to finish any given task.

                Pocketing her phone, Alexandria moved forward now. She could see a large, dark oak door, just at the end of a pathway. Her best guess, was that this was the front door of the castle. It was an amazingly tall door, the wood looked impeccable, as if brand new, not even a speck of aging.  “Incredible…” she awed, stopping in the middle of the path.

So close to the castle itself, Alexandria just took a moment to appreciate the exterior. She had only visited one other castle before, but was never given any time to truly revel in the craftmanship. Someone, or something made this incredible foundation. And it was magnificent. Especially covered in snow. It was a nice added touch. Maybe that’s what they were going for? A theory, sure, but one she doubted was true.

                Alexandria extended her hand out to brush the snow from the top of the pathways stone railing. She wanted to feel the cool surface of the structure for herself, after all, what if the castle was another elaborate illusion. But no, it was real and just for the briefest of moments, Alexandria could have sworn she had felt an invisible warmth, touch the top of her hand.

                “Excuse me, little one.”

                Gasping, Alexandria reeled her hand back, turning in surprise at the sound of the man’s voice. How did he sneak up behind her? She had not heard nor felt his presence. But there this man stood, with a handsome, flawless, face, matched with such a gentle expression. Raven black hair, partially framed his ivory face, while Alexandria could see the rest was tied back gracefully in a slightly high ponytail. His smile was quite soothing, and his eyes, they were a brilliant shade of amber. He was tall, built slim, but with a broad chest, if Alexandria were to guess he was around 6’5ish and oddly, he was wearing, what looked like butler attire.

                “My apologies for frightening you, that was not my intention.

                “… Just surprised me…” Alexandria murmured defensively. This guy’s aura is different, Alexandria thought, I can’t read him at all. She would have focused harder on the man, but she didn’t want to look like a wierdo, so she refrained from it. She’d have to do it while he wasn’t looking. “Would you happen to be Arthur Lee Bennett?”

                “I am not.”

Soft giggling echoed around the pair and Alexandria whipped her head from side to side, caught off guard by the sudden laughter. Were those fairies? No way, actual fae creatures? Desperately she tried to see any of them, until she finally looked back at the man, who continued to smile, unfazed by the hidden fae in the background.

                “Would you like to come inside, little one? Though not cold, it still is quite unsettling seeing a young maiden in the snow, without proper attire.” He moved forward, extending his arm out, to guide Alexandria into turning in the direction he was heading.

                Following wordlessly beside the mystery man, Alexandria’s eyes briefly caught the faintest glimpse of a fearies shimmer rushing past, just above their heads. If this man wasn’t Arthur, then just who was he? And why were fearies here? She really hoped to see one, if only for a minute.

Alexandria definitely did **not** regret missing out on cheer practice now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this Feb/1/2018
> 
> I only changed the date of the castle's foundation being built, from the 1400's to now around the 1500's.   
> As you continue further into the story, more and ore history will be divulged. XD ^^;


	2. Get Out… Now!

“… Woah…” everything Alexandria saw, amazed her and ever since they had entered the castle, it had just been the same exact word spoken again and again, breathlessly. She had tried to keep up with the mystery man for a time, but after a while, she had given up. There was just too much to see and take it in, and she knew most of all it, was old, very old, some things even looked ancient, museum ancient!

Pausing now, Alexandria took in what were dozens of banners they were passing, all of which were hung against the walls, or hung in mid-air by themselves. She noted that the amber eyed man stopped with her, also looking to what she starred at.

                “There are so many,” Alexandria whispered. “, I don’t recognize any of these… Except, maybe, that one?” she pointed to one along the wall, red banner, with three golden lions sewn in. “That’s the Royal Standard of England, the one used for King Richard, and that one,” she pointed to a banner not far from the other. “, is the Royal Standard of Scotland, Alexander the third used this one. Well it was used in its final form by all the successors, up until King James VI inherited both England and Ireland. Then a new standard was used.”

                “I am very impressed, for one so young, you know your European history.”

                “Thanks…” so lost in tapestries surrounding herself, Alexandria didn’t even notice how the man starred at her with a gentle expression, almost as if at any second, he would reach out and pet her. She desperately wanted to learn each and everyone of these banners, some didn’t even look as if they were from Europe, and some she placed in American history as well.

 Arthur Bennett got around in his lifetime, that was for sure. She wondered if he originally hailed from England. It would explain why he had so many of their banners. 

There was one, out of all them, that Alexandria kept coming back to. It was a dark golden banner, with a crimson red lining surrounding its borders, tattered and worn, it even looked as if it had been partially burnt. On this banner, one royal crowned adorned the middle. Alexandria just could not place what period this banner was from or what it signified.

                “Shall we continue, litt-“

                “Alexandria,” forcing herself to look away from the golden banner, she turned her gaze on the amber eyed man. “, you can call me Alexandria.”

                The man smiled, “Well then, Lady Alexandria. Shall we continue?” he extended his arm out, in an inviting manner.

                “And you?”

                “Me?”

                “What’s your name?”

Whispers resounded around the pair. The hidden fearies, that Alexandria had known were still around, seemed to have grown surprise by her question.

                “My name,” he seemed hesitant, if only for a few seconds, before he smiled once again. Alexandria was starting to like his smile. It seemed truly genuine. “, my name is Aidan.” The whispers grew more intense.

                “It’s nice to meet you Aidan. Let’s continue.”

                “Of course.”

And like that, the whispers began to die down, as the pair continued their descent down the hallway. Occasionally Alexandria would stop here and there, but she tried her very best to not get side tracked. Though Aidan was a good sport, he never once complained.

Eventually, they made it to their destination.

= + + =

                Aidan pushed open, what looked like cedar, wooden double doors, before stepping aside to let Alexandria be the first to enter. He watched as she once again took in her entire surroundings, her mouth slightly gaping at the gigantic library she now stood in. The windows that framed the top of the room, were all stained glass, depicting a variety of astrology depictions. From stars, moon and planets. Now she regretted coming at night. How she wished to see those windows in the day.

                “This room acts as both a library and study for Arthur,” Aidan explained, closing the doors behind them. “, there is a separate alcove,” he pointed to the left side of the library, where Alexandria could see the light of fire pouring out onto the marble floor. “, where he often sits and reads.” 

                Nodding now, Alexandria wasted no time getting to business. Maybe afterwards, she could explore the castle. She noted Aidan followed behind, but kept his distance. Doug would often do this with her parents, so she didn’t find his behavior out of the ordinary.

When she came around to the opening of the alcove, she noted it was rather cozy looking at first glance. The fireplace’s fire was roaring with life, a desk with paper and quill, of all things, sat to the side. A large, regal, dark green, sofa chair sat in the middle, with one lone occupant seated upon it.

                “…” Alexandria took a moment to admire the man’s profile. He wore thin rimmed glasses, his dirty blonde hair was short, and slightly wild, but not as if he had just gotten out of bed. She couldn’t see his eyes and that bothered her. Definitely not an old foggy, she thought to herself. Alexandria was certain that when he turned around, he would be handsome and attractive, just like Aidan.

                “Aidan, I was wondering if you knew where I put the third volume to-“ Arthur turned his head up to stare directly at Alexandria, his sentence trailing off.

                Yup, Alexandria thought, really, super attractive. He looked older then Aidan, but not by much. Where Aidan looked to be in his mid-twenties, Arthur looked in his mid-thirties. His eyes were emerald green, and hard not to look away from, it was the first thing Alexandria had taken in.  Holding up her hand, Alexandria waggled her fingers in greeting. “Hello.”

                “Who are you?” Arthur saw Aidan behind the strange girl. “Aidan, did you let her in?”

                “No.” Aidan continued to smile.

                “Impossible,” Arthur closed the book he was reading, standing. “, you are saying she is an intruder?”

                “That’s a little rude,” Alexandria frowned now. “, I’m more like an uninvited guest. With a big emphasis on the ‘guest’ part.” She smiled cheekily, and judging by Arthur’s stare, he didn’t find her the slightest bit amusing.

                “Who are you? Why are you here?” his tone was authoritative, a no nonsense type of tone. He stood at about 6’2, if Alexandria were to guess, a little shorter then Aidan. Arthur had a slim build as well, he was wearing a nice white buttoned up dress shirt, with a gray vest and slacks.

                “My name is Alexandria and I’m here to buy your castle.”

                “You wish to buy my castle?” he repeated her statement, as if he was hearing every word for the first time. “That is absolutely ridiculous. You are barmy.”

                “…Um, what does that mean?”

                “Insane. Looney. Mad.”

                “Heyyyy, I am not crazy!” Alexandria’s eye twitched. “Look, I don’t personally wanna buy it. The person who does, hired my family to help in the negotiations. It’s sort of a side job of ours. Though, we never really dealt with a person who owned a castle before, especially one as old as yours.”

                “Well, is that not nice for you,” Arthur muttered sarcastically. “, I care not. The answer is ‘no’.”

                “Wait, you sounded surprised I even got in here. And then you asked Aidan if he let me in. So does that mean…” Alexandria looked over her shoulder at the amber eyed man. “Did you make the barrier?”

                “Yes, I did.”

                “Are you daft? Why are you even answering this child!?”

                “Hey!” Alexandria whipped her head back towards Arthur, eyeing him grumpily. “If I’m a child, you’re an old man.” Considering he looked to be in his thirties, he really was old for a wizard. Both witches and wizards, when hitting the age of eighteen, stopped aging normally. For every twenty-five years, they aged one year, give or take. So, Arthur was actually, hundreds of years old.

                “Brilliant. Then respect your elders and leave.” Arthur blatantly ignored her now, as he looked towards Aidan. “Why did you even let her in?”

                “I am telling the truth,” Aidan insisted calmly. “, Lady Alexandria saw herself through the barrier and to the front door.”

                “… Do not be polite with her.”

                “How rude! I am a lady!” Alexandria butted into their conversation.

                “Is that so?” Arthur grunted. “Ladies do not break in to someone’s home. How did you-“ he stopped himself, taking a deep breath and exhaling. “No, I care not. You are leaving, right this inst-“

                “Is that a first edition, Moby Dick; Or, The Whale?” Alexandria moved to the small end table not far from the chair, picking up the book gently. “Woah, this book is like sixty thousand or more…” she opened the cover. “Is that Herman Melville’s signature!?” she gasped loudly.

                “I would appreciate it, if you would leave my belongings alone,” taking the book away from her, as graceful as possible, Arthur shut it, setting it aside. “, did I not tell you to leave? Why are you not listening?”

                “Because, I sort of have a job to finish. Which is getting the deed to your castle. Come oooooooon,” she clasped her hands together, in a pleading fashion. “,I can even help move all your stuff! Free of charge! I know some pretty nifty spells.”

                “So you **are** a witch.” Arthur grunted, looking back at Aidan, who looked by all accounts, amused. “For a little witch to be able to break through Aidan’s barrier,” he mused out loud.

                “You have a lot of first editions,” Alexandria awed, starring now at the entire stack of books on the small end table. Moby Dick wasn’t even the most expensive book on that table. “, just look at these!”

                “I have,” Arthur scoffed. “,because they are **mine**! What did I say about touching?”

                Alexandria’s hand paused half-way towards the book she was reaching out for. “Uhh, well, you didn’t specify which belongings. I just assumed you meant Moby Dick.” She smiled brightly.

                “ALL my belongings. ALL of it. Everything you see, **you** DO NOT TOUCH.”

                “… What a grump.” Alexandria pouted, sticking out her tongue, she droped her hand to her side, fingers still twitching at the thought of even poking such rare books laid out.

                “Yes, such a proper ‘lady’.” Arthur couldn’t help but sigh loudly in exasperation. “Aidan, could you please see this,” he took a moment to think about his next words carefully and looked pleased with himself when he came up with a conclusion. “, nuisance, out.”

                Alexandria gave Arthur a dead-panned expression, watching as he sat back down, with a smug look on his face, before picking up the book he was previously reading. “You know if you sold now, we could get you a great mansion not to far away.”

                “No. Do people in in this era not know the meaning of ‘no’? Can you not see that I am busy?”

                This era? If Alexandria hadn’t been curious before, she sure was now. “Busy? You’re reading a book you’ve read more then once. In fact, a whole lot, positive it’s your favorite. I assure you no matter how many times you read through it, the ending will always be the same.”

                “How would you know something like that?” Arthur’s brow furrowed.

                “The spine looks horrible, and the pages look well-worn and I think I can see some smudges on the sides. Considering the other books around here look in good condition, I would assume that one is your favorite.”

                Arthur closed his book gingerly, pursing his lips. She was right of course, but having to admit it, felt like a punch in the gut. He met her gaze now, she held lovely aquamarine irises, surrounding by dark, lush eyelashes. Her lips were cherry red, he guessed they shimmered due to some sort of gloss she wore. Her long, chestnut brown hair was tied back in two pigtails, with matching pastel pink scrunchies tying them at the top, which made her bangs lightly brush the top of her forehead.

She was tiny thing, no more than 5’2 or maybe even 5’3, and she wore clothes that were highly improper for a ‘lady’. Could those even be considered shorts? They were a small piece of sewn cloth, at best! And her shirt, though the top was decent, the bottom only barely covered her abdomen.

This girl was beautiful and clever, Arthur would giver her that.

 But she was also a brat.

                “If you are that perceptive, then you should also know that I want you to leave.”

                “I do know that. I just don’t wanna.” She smiled brilliantly.

                “Bloody hell,” Arthur buried his face in his hands. “, I will never hand over the deed to this castle.” He brought his hands down, meeting Alexandria’s gaze once more. “It’s not a matter of moving my things, or having ‘nifty spells’. I will not move.” He scoffed now, sitting back in his chair. “Do you honestly do this as a side job? Push people out of their homes?”

                “Well, my parents mostly. I’m just helping out for today. You know, you make it sound bad, but we do a lot of good. Most of the deeds we get asked to pick up, leave the owners feeling happy about their huge buyout. All the settlements we give are generous. A few cases I heard had been difficult, but only because the owners feared change.” She leant her bottom against the end table now. “We don’t give out unfair deals. And a few of the clients afterwards, have become our friends.”

                “You are touching my-“

                “You’re being rude! You didn’t even ask if I wanted to sit down!”

                “You are an intruder!”

                “And you are being unreasonable!”

                “I’m being unreasonable!?”

                “Yes. Do you have any ancient spell tomes laying around? Were you reading an ancient spell tome!?”

                “No- What?“

                “Yes?”

                "No! And NO, you can not-"

                "Oh my goshhhhh, you do! Please, please let me see them!"

                “…” Arthur once again took a moment to calm himself down. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time anyone had frustrated him so much. And it was a teenager no less. She was utterly unyielding in her attack and honestly, he had to at least give her credit for being so single-minded on her one task.

                “You want me to get you some water? Maybe some tea?” Alexandria smirked. “You look as if you need to relax, old man.”

                “Unbelievable. What have I done to be cursed?” Arthur threw up his arms. “Are you one of the missing plagues of Egypt? Have I angered a capricious God somewhere!?”

                “Maybe some warm milk?” Alexandria continued.

                “I would never use force on a female, but I will expel you from this castle, if you-“

                “I will not allow that, Arthur.” Aidan finally spoke up, smile still remaining on his kind face.

                Arthur turned to stare at his friend with an appalled expression, “Have you gone mad?”

                “I am quite sane.” was his leveled response.

                “This girl broke through your barrier, most likely damaging property in the process. Then you let her barge in here, demanding I sell the castle!”

                “I, uh, was actually shown the way here and Aidan, kindly opened the door for me.” Alexandria stated matter of fact. “So there was no ‘barging’. Stop exaggerating.”

                “…Ugh.” Arthur placed his head in his hands again.

                “You know, I like your butler.” Ignoring Arthur’s plight, Alexandria changed the topic.

                “He is not my butler.” Arthur groaned.

                “He isn’t?” scrunching her face in question, Alexandria starred at Aidan’s getup again. “Well, could have fooled me.”

                “He is right. I am not the butler. I do like these clothes however. They fit me rather nicely.”

                “They look good.” Alexandria conceded.

                “Thank you.” Aidan beamed.

                “What is happening right now!?” Arthur exclaimed.

                “Conversation, Arthur,” Alexandria starred pointedly at the green-eyed man. “, friendly conversation,” she wagged her finger now. “, you could learn a thing or two from this man.”

                “Aidan, do not encourage her.” Arthur begged.

                “You really wont sell?” Alexandria started again.

                “No, I really won’t sell.” Arthur muttered.

                “Really, really?”

                “… Really, really.”

                “Like, really, really, never ever, ever?”

                “Must I say it?” Arthur whispered, sounding almost defeated.

                “It’s important she hears it from your lips.” Aidan couldn’t help but play along with Alexandria’s teasing. Her method was quite ingenious. Break down the land owner, bit by bit. She looked to be having a grand time, not the least bit out of steam and he could tell, part of it was because of the castle she was surrounded by. It seemed to invigorate her.

                “Like, really, really, never ever, ever.” Arthur couldn’t believe what he was saying, how humilating.

                Alexandria giggled, receiving a glare from the green-eyed man, “Look, in all seriousness, I don’t know why the person who hired us wants your castle, and honestly, I can see why you wanna keep it! Trust me, I do! But if you don’t sell to me, it’s not gonna be great in the future.”

                “Is that a threat?” Arthur’s eyes narrowed.

                “… I don’t wanna make it sound like that, but if I don’t seal this deal, my brothers come next. The Craft family never botches a job, so their going to be serious. Not like me at all. Well, I’m serious, but you know what I mean.”

                “Craft…” Arthur said her last name out loud, musing to himself.

                “Is there really nothing I can do to get you to sell to me?”

                “No, there is not.” Arthur spoke calmly, noting how this conversation had an air of finality.

                “Bummer,” sighing softly, Alexandria leant back on the desk, heading tilting up. “, oh wow, look at that ceiling design! Neat!”

                Arthur couldn’t help but arch an eyebrow, she certainly was an inquisitive girl, “If we had met under different circumstances, I would have gladly had taken you on a tour.”

                “Really?” she gave her full attention to Arthur now. “Can it be different circumstances now!?”

                Arthur chuckled lightly, which was a first for Alexandria to hear and she smiled at seeing a different side to the man. When he laughed, he looked a lot younger. “Absolutely not, but good try. You can tell your brothers that they can try any trick they like, but I will not sell.” Sitting back now, Arthur picked back up his book.

                “Okay.” Alexandria stood up right. “By the way, you have an awesome home,” she took one last glance around, before looking back at the spectacled man, who starred back at her with a discerning expression. “, have a nice night.” She started toward Aidan, who bowed his head at her.

                “I shall show you out, Lady Alexandria. This time, you do not have to force your way.”

                Giggling, Alexandria shoved Aidan playfully, “You know, I would, just to try out more spells. You gotta tell me how you made it! And the snow? Is that you as well?”

                Arthur turned his head slightly, hearing the pair talk amongst themselves, as they walked off. Alexandria was animated with her words, as she expressed her admiration for Aidan’s work. Aidan was more talkative then usual. When he heard the door to the library close, he fully turned his head to where they once had been.

It was once again, quiet for him.

                “…”

= + + =

                “So Arthur has it snowing? Wow,” Alexandria grinned. “, that’s pretty interesting.”

Just as she was about to ask another question, she caught sight of an ice blue shimmer rushing towards them and she gasped, when that shimmer, suddenly popped into a small, female fairy, no bigger than the length of a soda can.  She was speaking, but Alexandria couldn’t understand anything she was saying. She was frantic though, continuing to point towards a different hallway.

                “Lady Alexandria, I must g-“Aidan’s words trailed off, as he caught sight of Alexandria’s determined gaze.

                “I’m going with you, Aidan. Maybe I can help.”

                Aidan was taken aback by Alexandria’s shift in mood. She looked ready for action, her aqua irises seemed to glow with new life. Nodding, he began forward, following the ice fairy.

They were soon lead past a dining hall, and out onto a large veranda.

                Alexandria’s eyes widened ever so slightly, as she stepped out onto the veranda. The sight of so many fearies, of all different elements, gathered in one place, was not something so easily seen.

They fluttered around, watching her as she passed. All types of fearies, ice, fire, wind, water, Alexandria had only ever read about them. Normally fae beings were extremely rare, one didn’t just see them out and about, you had to earn the right. They were extremely secretive and selective of who saw them.

But here she was, starring at what looked like a whole village of them. Which if she had read correctly, didn’t happen. Each elemental fairy was said to never mingle with the other elements, because strife would occur. What that meant, she had Alexandria had no idea.

                They looked to Aidan now, as he approached where the ice fairy had landed, as if he was their leader. Aidan even understood what the fairies were saying. Which fascinated Alexandria, because she knew no one else who could read and or speak fearie dialect. She had tried herself to study up, but there just was not enough source material. And if there was, it was either lost or locked away.

                Aidan now knelt towards a large, stone potted plant. A few other ice and fire fairies whirling around him. Alexandria came as close as she could, to see what the problem was and she gasped, her hands coming to cover her mouth.

A wind fairy laid wounded in the soil of the plant, left wing completely mangled, body covered in cuts and bruises. Soil was placed upon him, which helped, since the fae took their main life force from the earth. But, even so, this amount of damage, even Alexandria could tell the soil would not be enough.

                “What did this?” she whispered, coming to crouch beside Aidan, who had been talking gently to the wounded fairy.

                “The barrier I have erected is up for many reasons. Not just for solitude. The fae can come and go as they please, but it is unwise too,” he looked as if he had swallowed something bitter. “Even the fae have enemies.” his gloved hands, gently placed more soil around the fairy, whose shallow breaths began to grow dimmer. “All I can do is stop the bleeding, but-“

                “Please, let me help?” she not only pleaded to Aidan for confirmation, but the surrounding faeries as well.

                “… Little one, I do not think magic can help this one.” Aidan spoke softly.

                “I’m a Craft. We can do anything.” Alexandria lifted her hand to her ear, in an instant, her wand was produced with a bright aqua glow. This surprised Aidan.  “Please, let me help.”

                A wind fairy landed upon the edge of the stone flower pot, nodding their head towards her. He was joined by two other fearies, who also began to nod in earnest. Alexandria looked back at Aidan, who smiled gently, nodding as well, before standing and taking a step back.

                “Okay,” Alexandria said out loud, positioning herself in front of the wounded fearie. “, my name is Alexandria,” she brought her wand out, waving it gently past the fairy, before her wrist flicked up and then down. She began to draw an infinity sign with her wand, an aqua glow beginning to emanate from the tip. “, let’s perk up that soil.” she whispered.

= + + =

                This sensation. Someone was using magic. Pure magic. Arthur quickly closed his book, rushing out of his study and out the library doors.

= + + =

                The fearies all gathered together, surrounding both Aidan and Alexandria, as the soil in the pot now began to hum with new life, the flowers that had been growing inside, began blooming at once. A soft pulse of power rushed over all that stood around, as if it were the wind itself. 

                Putting her wand down, Alexandria smiled brightly. The fearies breathing had returned to normal, he looked much more comfortable. Her breathe hitched, as she witnessed his arm come up, as if reaching out for her.

Bringing her finger gently towards him, she smiled warmly, when he gripped her finger. Closing his eyes, he was soon fast asleep, with a peaceful smile gracing his lips.

The spell was working.

 There was no way she could directly heal a fairy, she wouldn’t even know where to begin! But, the soil was a different matter. All Alexandria had to do was place a growth spell upon it, alongside a healing spell. Intermingling magic together was tricky, especially for offensive spells, but she had practiced with it, for just such occasions like these.

                All of the fearies were now cheering, whirling around happily, many rushing over to play with Alexandria’s pigtails, picking them up and waving them around with merry. Laughing, Alexandria stood, watching the fairies fly around her head, blowing kisses, many fluttering down to give her kisses upon her face.

                “Amazing,” Aidan and Arthur spoke simultaneously, both having witnessed Alexandria’s miracle. The two men stood side by side, spectating the mini-celebration that took place. It was when Alexandria caught sight of Arthur, that she smiled cheekily.

                “I know, I’m pretty awesome.” Twirling her wand with her fingers, she let it transform back into her earring. “Change your mind?” she quipped.

                “Not in the slightest. However, I will thank you. What you did…” he couldn’t bring himself to find the right words.

                “Thank you, Alexandria.” Aidan spoke now. “Your magick is brilliant.”  

                Alexandria noted that Aidan spoke with an air of fondness, an even nostalgic overtone. What was strange is that Arthur could have done the same, but both men looked and spoke, as if he couldn’t. Aidan in the beginning had already looked defeated, as if magic wasn’t even a possibility for them. But why? If Alexandria had been in his shoes, Arthur would have been the first person she would have gone too. Because he was a wizard, a very old and wise wizard!

Wasn’t he?

                “Your welcome, I wanted to help, and I’m glad the little guy is gonna survive.” she moved towards the two men, the faeries slowly following alongside her, fawning in admiration. “Keep him in the soil for at least a whole day, he’ll be fine to move around after. As for his wing,” she grimaced at remembering how destroyed it had been. “,time will tell if he flies again. Make sure he stays off it for longer than a day though, just to make sure.” Her hands came up to pat both men’s shoulders. “I’ll see myself out, guys.”

                “I shall bring down the barrier in front of the castle gate.” Aidan explained, resisting the urge to touch her hand, that laid upon his shoulder.

                “Thanks, Aidan.” And with that, Alexandria walked back inside, disappearing out of sight.


	3. Teen Witch & Teen Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Common Route

It was yet another silent car ride, however this time, Alexandria was not on her phone. In fact, she hadn’t brought it out once, which was discontenting for Doug. He could tell she was absorbed in her own thoughts, as she chewed on the brownies he had made. Alexandria had been this way, ever since she had exited the castle.

Doug was curious as to what was plaguing his young master so immensely. He had of course asked if she had settled with Arthur, to which he had received a gentle shake of the head. He wondered if that was what was bothering her, but oddly enough, he didn’t think that was the issue.

Just as he was coming up on a red light, did his young master decide to divulge.

                “Fearies live there, Doug” Alexandria finally spoke, finishing off the last of the home-made brownies. “, of all different elements. So many fearies, Doug. They could all fill up a room, no, three whole rooms.”

                Doug was stunned into silence, all he could do was blink, as he continued to drive, when the light turned green. After a time, he managed to speak, “Truly?”

                “Mhm, I saw them all,” she nodded earnestly. “, I even helped one, who had been badly injured. He looked as if he had been mauled.”

                “Mauled?” Doug dared not say to much, in fear Alexandria would stop talking. Right now, he just needed to listen.

                “There was another man there, besides Arthur. His name is Aidan. He felt… Different. I couldn’t sense him, unless I really focused, but even then, it was hard to tell if he was wizard, or even a noma. I get the feeling that him and Arthur go back a long time.

Which makes sense since there is so much history in that castle. You should have seen this hallway full of banners, Doug. There were so many. All of them I bet were authentic, I’m sure they were.” She pursed her lips. “And his library, or study, whatever it is. It’s amazing. Oh Doug, you should have seen it.”

                “I must, it sounds amazing.”

                “I don’t think Arthur can use magic, or rather, he can’t as much as me? He threatened to expel me from the castle, and they talked and acted like proper English gentlemen, so he probably didn’t mean in the physical sense… So he must be able to wield some magic, other then making it snow. But, it just doesn’t seem like he can? I don’t know, it’s strange.”

                “Old age?” Doug teased, which got a giggle from Alexandria, much to the goblin’s happiness.

                “Who knows, maybe. I haven’t figured it out yet.”

                “You’re not giving up, are you?”

                “Pfft, of course not,” Alexandria reached into her pocket and finally pulled out her phone. Not surprisingly, it had blown up with literally hundreds of messages from her cheer squad and other friends. “, now I have to convince my parents to give me another day and tell my brothers to lay off for now.”

                “I’m sure both your parents and brothers will be understanding. The client didn’t exactly give a deadline, so one more day shouldn’t hurt.”

                “… Yeah. That’s if I manage to succeed this time. If I fail again, not only will our reputation be damaged, but so will my pride.” Alexandria mulled over her thoughts, unlocking her phone, to browse her messages. She really wasn’t paying much attention to her squad group chat; her mind was to pre-occupied.

“Doug, do you have any idea what could hurt a fairy? It didn’t look as if an animal had done it. Aidan sounded cryptic when he told me that fearies have enemies. That the barrier he created wasn’t just to keep people out, but also to protect the fae.” She looked over at her goblin butler. “I have so many questions.” she groaned.

                Doug wished he could answer them all, but sadly, he had no answers to give. No, he didn’t know what enemies the fae had. He would be the first to truthfully admit, he had never really paid much attention to mythical creature lore. Dragons, leprechauns, unicorns, these creatures all existed, but not many could claim they had seen nor met them. It was a subject in school, he hadn’t bother to even pay attention to.

                “Arthur isn’t just gonna hand over the deed to his castle. So, I have to figure out another way.” Alexandria said out loud. “I just need at least twenty-four hours.” 

                “I am here to support you anyway I can, young master.”

                Looking up from her phone, Alexandria smiled brightly at her friend, “Thanks, Doug.”

= + + =

                As Doug had said, it was easy convincing everyone to give her a second chance. But then, that meant the pressure was on. If she couldn’t figure out some way to convince the client, that Arthur was meant to be in that castle forever, then she was gonna fail. Yeah, when she repeated that in her head, it didn’t sound easy at all and she found herself groaning out loud, multiple times.

Grumpily, Alexandria reached to her nightstand to pick up her brush. Brushing her hair which, when let loose from their pigtails, came down to her hips, soothed her. Her hair was still a bit damp from the bath, so this also helped speed up the drying process. 

                A knock sounded on her door, as she was in the middle of her thirteenth, frustrated groan. Pausing in her brushing, she turned her head towards the door. “Come in.” as the door fully opened, her frustrations just flooded out of her.

Matthew and Gabriel both entered with smiles. Matthew even carried a nice, warm cup of hot cocoa.

                “We thought you might want some company,” Gabriel explained, closing the door behind them.

                “Heck yes!” Alexandria exclaimed, greedily taking the cup from Matthew, who placed a comforting hand on top of her head.

Both men were identical twins, although Gabriel wore glasses and Matthew wore contacts, so it made it easy for people to tell them apart. Which was never the case for Alexandria, who even from a young, could easily tell one from the other. They both had violet eyes, like their mother and platinum blonde hair like their father. This combination, left the twins with many admirers and leaving Alexandria confused on why they weren’t married yet, or even dating anyone.

The Craft twins, were revered by magic community, not just because of their last name, but because at just the age of twenty-four, both were hugely successful in the fields they had chosen.

Gabriel had chosen the medical field, working alongside many veteran doctors, who were often turning to him for advice. Starting when he was twenty, till now, he had performed over dozens of medical surgeries, ending with a 97% success rate.

Matthew on the other hand, had chosen the entertainment industry. He had been a famous actor for a good thirty years, before switching to singing, which netted him so much fame for over thirty more years, until he quit show business altogether. Of course, he didn’t retire entirely. Now he ran a bar, that was so popular, he had to expand it to two buildings big. He had wanted to keep it small, but witches, wizards and all kinds of magical beings showed up to chill and relax. Every night he would be there, or…

Here. With her, along with Gabriel who never let Matthew have her alone.

When her brothers showed up, it always left Alexandria feeling like a billion bucks. She loved her brothers and would let them know every day, even if she never saw them.

                Gabriel sat beside her, fixing his glasses upon his face, before picking up the brush she had discarded. He took her hair in his hands, letting a few strands fall between his fingers, before he began to brush, “Damp again,” he chided, to which Alexandria responded with a sheepish grin.

                Matthew laid across the bed on the opposite side, getting comfortable, “So, what happened at the castle?” he pinched her exposed big toe, almost making Alexandria spill her cocoa, as she laughed and swatted at his hand.

Soon she began spilling the beans, telling the twins everything that transpired at the castle. From the gate entrance, to the banners, the failed negotiation and then to the fae. Needless to say, her brothers wore similar expressions that Doug had made, when hearing her recollections.

It was after she had finished, that the twins saw how Alexandria’s face grew sullen, as she now cradled her cup of cocoa in her lap.

                “What is the matter, my little butterfly?” Gabriel brushed his fingers gently against her cheek. He was ever so gentle with her, even though Alexandria knew he could ruthless when it came to work and other matters. He was the cool, logical type, the complete opposite of Matthew.

When the trio were alone like this, the twins always called her by her middle name. Their mother had given it to her. When asked ‘why’, Esmeralda had just gave a knowing smile and the mystery still remained.

                “I gotta figure out a way to make it so Arthur keeps his castle, no matter what.”

                “Darius Marlowe seriously wants that deed, butterfly. He shoveled out close to thirty-million for our services, and the man went directly to Dad’s office to give it to him.” Matthew muttered.

                “What does that mean?” Alexandria frowned. “Is he not allowed to deliver stuff?”

                “Darius is known for not doing trivial things,” Gabriel explained. “, such as arranging a deal, or delivering huge sums of money. So if the man decided to pay anyone a visit personally, then he means serious business.”

                “You’re going to have to have a find a solid reason, baby,” Matthew murmured, tapping his sister’s chin affectionately. “, cause if you don’t, come the day after tomorrow, Gabriel and me step in.”

                “… I know.” Alexandria blew a puff of air out, causing her bangs to fly up briefly. “I wish I knew more abou-“ she froze. 

                Gabriel and Matthew both smiled in unison, as they witnessed the ‘eureka’ expression burst onto their sister’s face.

                “It looks like maybe, we won’t be needed after all,” Gabriel couldn’t help but feign sadness.

                “Aw, I feel we get left out a lot,” Matthew wore a down casted look, playing along.

                “You guys can help me with my calculus!” Alexandria chirped, beaming with happiness. She had a great plan. A plan, that involved her best friend.

Luckily, tomorrow wasn’t a full moon.

= + + =

                Regular school days ranged Monday thru Friday and extracurricular activities were placed on Saturdays. So when it came Sunday, no one in their mind would be at school. Expect, a couple of the staff, which included the librarians.

And so, Alexandria sat in the library, on a Sunday morning, waiting for her best friend to show up. They could have met up at her house, but the school was practically situated in the middle of the city, so if Alexandria needed to go somewhere fast, she would have the upper hand.

                And no, this school wasn’t, Gretel Wood Academy, the exclusive Wizardry school she was **supposed** to be attending. The one where every and all magical beings went to learn. No, this school was just a regular, everyday high school, filled with nomas. Her cheer squad was all nomas too, which meant that practically all her friends were nomas.

Given that her name had been fitted on the roster at Gretel Wood since birth, it had become a shock and scandal to almost everyone when she had decided to attend a noma school. Her parents had been alright with it, since they trusted the choices she made. Her brothers had only warned her about noma boys, and to call them directly if any of them hit on her.

The only ones with the stick up their butts had been the aristocrats in her parent’s social circles and the headmaster of Gretel Wood, who had pleaded for the ‘Craft lineage’ to continue the tradition of enrollment. The headmaster had even visited their manor personally, begging her to reconsider.

                Alexandria had her reasons for why she was attending this noma school. And when she honest with herself, it wasn’t many reasons, it was just one. No one knew, not even her best friend.

Alexandria, just couldn’t bring herself to admit it out loud. Because if she did… She would have to face the reality. And, it was a cruel reality.

= + + =

                “Have no fear, I’m here, queer and ready to leer at your booty!” with a ecstatic laugh, eighteen-year-old, Jasmine Layette slid across the school library table, surprising her best friend, who had been lost in thought. “Everything you said over the phone sounded like nonsense, but I still believe your ass, because I am in love with you.” With a wink, Jasmine hopped off the table and into Alexandria’s arms.

                Alexandria chuckled, embracing her best friend in return, “Gee, thanks a lot Jassy.”

                “Hey,” Jasmine leant back. “, a big ass castle in the middle of the forest, filled with hot guys and hot mythical fae beings!? Seriously, girl?”

                “Ha! Okay, okay,” Alexandria conceded “, it does sound surreal.”

                “Uh huh, just a bit. Tell any of the noma’s here that story, they’d think you smoked a little crack,” grinning, Jasmine set down her laptop bag on the table, as she got comfortable in the chair opposite Alexandria.

Jasmine Layette was and has always been Alexandria’s best friend, since childhood. The pair had stuck it out through thick and thin, even when Jasmine had lots of close calls. Close calls referring to Jasmine’s werewolf lineage. As a werewolf, who hailed from a powerful bloodline of Alphas, Jasmine was often times getting into close scrapes when the lunar cycle was close to full.

                It was Alexandria who had accepted these risks and was always careful to hold back her friend if she got to rough or even changed earlier than expected, it was a rare occurrence.

At first, Alexandria’s parents had worried of such an arrangement and there had come a brief time when the girls had been separated from one another. But the pair had remained adamant that they wanted to stay together.

Jasmine had been so dedicated in staying with Alexandria, that she had even enrolled into the noma school, as well. Much to her parents’ chagrin. If she were to transform without warning in front of the nomas and cause any sort of damage, not only would it cause mass panic, but they were sure their daughter would forever feel the weight of it upon herself.

                However, once they had seen how happy Jasmine was, being with Alexandria, they had calmed down considerably and accepted their daughter’s choice. It also helped, that Alexandria had pledged to always support their daughter.

                “So, how can I be of service to you today?” with a wink, Jasmine started to unpack her belongings on the table. “You got anything that I can work with? I’m a hundred percent in on helping you, babe, but I need something more then ‘he was really handsome’.”

                Alexandria giggled, blushing a little at how she gushed like a fangirl on the phone. “I wasn’t that bad.”

                “Uh huh.” Jasmine smirked, silver eyes focusing on her computer now, as it was beginning to start. In the black screen, she saw her own reflection and checked herself out really quick. Her curls today were extra bouncy, it had taken a whole lot to make sure her weave was extra voluminous. Her dark, smooth, obsidian skin was touched with just a hint of pinkish blush, to go along with the rest of her makeup. The moment was over, as soon as the login screen popped up.

“Alright boo, give me something.” Jasmine looked back at Alexandria, who scooted her chair closer. “Sit to close and I won’t be able to concentrate.” she gave a big, pearly white grin. This had always been their banter whenever they were together, no one questioned who heard it, and neither did they.

                “Guess you’re gonna have to suffer then,” Alexandria smirked.

                “Love is suffering, baby.” With a wink, Jasmine placed a hand over her heart.

                “If I didn’t know you, I think I would have fallen for you right there.”

                “Damn! Hurry, cast a memory spell and let’s start over!”

Both girls began to laugh, until eventually one of the librarians did in fact glare over at them. Biting their lips, but still filled with good humor, they went back to business.

                “So, can you think of anything?”

                “Oh boy, well, he had a lot of historical banners on his walls. A lot of them date back past the 1400’s, so he has to be way older then that.”

                Jasmine whistled softly, “How old are we talking? Still in the A.D? Or are we estimating B.C!?”

                “Mmm, there was banner, I couldn’t make out. It stood out the most. Not because of the design, but because it looked to made of a different material then the others. Kind of like a mix of canvas, but thinner.”

                “Give me the description of it. I’ll find your flag.”

Alexandria had no doubt in her mind that Jasmine could pull it off. Her friend was a prodigy when it came to computers. She could create or destroy with a computer. Hacking into anything was child’s play. Put a computer in front of her, Jasmine was a maestro. She blamed it on her Alpha genes, but Alexandria was sure that Alpha or Beta, Jasmine would still be skilled at the trade.

                While Jasmine fished the internet, cracking walls that were never supposed to be cracked and sneakily hiding her IP at the same time, Alexandria busied herself on trying to find the banner in text books. She was able to find all the flags she had seen, except that one.

                After an hour, Alexandria groaned in frustration, “You know, I should have just asked him,” and then began to whine, as she pushed her face into the book she held.

                “Yeah, well,” Jasmine, tapped ESC and then quickly her fingers rushed across the keyboard. “, shit happens,” she suddenly stopped, moving her to the mouse, enlarging a webpage she had just opened. “, I think… I found your banner.”

                “What, really!?” Alexandria moved in closer to stare at the screen.

                Jasmine looked over at her best friend, who looked to be reading then rereading what was on the webpage. “I went into a few noma’s sights when I dug into the Wizard Compendium Archive, you know the one heavily reserved for the Magical Defense Force.” She couldn’t help but plug her awesomeness. But Alexandria was still focused silently on the webpage. “Well, anyways, the WCA detailed a lot about a Holy Grails, Knights, umm…”

                “King Arthur Pendragon.” Alexandria finally sat back in her seat, shaking her head softly, before she suddenly burst into fits of laughter. “King Arthur!” she said again. “A magic user! Incredible. It would make sense too, since he mentioned something about the era we were in.”

                “What does that have to do with anything?”

                “Witches and Wizards, even Vampires can go into hibernation. This means, they stop aging during that time. Arthur must have hibernated many times during his entire life time. Which means, he probably woke up recently!”

                “Wow… That makes what I found, make a lot more sense.” Jasmine rubbed her hand over her face. Trying to take in all of this at once, was proving to be a task.

                Alexandria frowned, “Make what make sense?”

                 “Look, the banner picture I showed you is taken straight from the WCA, since the noma’s have a fake, rip off version of it. There isn’t much on Arthur Pendragon and the round table, because it looks like someone was trying to erase a lot of it. Recently too.”

                 “Are you sure?” Alexandria’s eyes narrowed.

                “Oh yeah,” Jasmine nodded, looking just as suspicious. “, it’s faint, but signs of another skillful hacker slowly bleeding out the data base is there. I managed to pick up and save a few files on my private servers, before everything else in the WCA vanished.”

                “Wait, you mean they were deleting files while you were researching!?”

                “Yup, and they were almost done too. It makes things a lot easier, when no one bothers accessing files dated so long ago. So, this guy was pretty much rocking out with his cock out. I was almost caught there for a second, so I had to act fast. Ah, I know that look,” Jasmine held up her hands defensively. “, relax, I wasn’t found out. We’re good. But it’s doubtful the other hacker will be back. They deleted most of everything, except what I managed to save. Which was just Knights of the round table stuff, from what I could see.”

                “Why would someone go through the trouble of hacking into the WCA, just to delete files on Arthur?” And if she was right about him waking up from hibernation, then was it then, that someone caught on to him? Was this another reason Aidan had such a barrier surrounding the castle?

                “I don’t know, but this is all one big ass coincidence isn’t it?” Jasmine arched an eyebrow, seeing the surprise on her best friend’s face.

                “… You noticed that, huh?”

                “Do I look like a dumb ass, Craft?” Jasmine gave her best friend a hard ‘are you for real’ stare. “Of course, I noticed! What makes it even more of a coincidence, is that Darius Marlowe, the number one suspect here, can hire someone to do exactly what I can do. Just not as good, or,” she primped her hair with attitude, “, as beautiful.”

                “What would Darius have to gain with getting the deed to Arthur’s castle?” It was a nice castle, sure, but Darius had one already, probably even two! Getting another one seemed a bit excessive.

                “That is the billion-dollar question, baby.” Jasmine noticed Alexandria wasn’t paying attention to her anymore, lost in her own sea of thoughts and deductions. Her best friend was not only hyper-observant, but also had eidetic tonal memory, which meant that she saw things much differently than others. Couple that with her want to help those in need and you had a recipe for danger.

Knowing all of this, Jasmine’s hand reached out to cup Alexandria’s cheek, tilting her face up, so their eyes met. “Listen to me, sweetheart. Darius Marlowe, is just as powerful as your family, if not more so. He is **infamous** , not famous. His name to many represents cruelty and danger, and he got where he is now by spilling, the blood of thousands of noma’s and magic users alike. You need to be careful here. Whether he is up to something or not, it dangerous to fuck around with Marlowe.”

                “I’ll be careful, I promise.” Alexandria patted Jasmine’s hand that still touched her cheek. “If Arthur really is a King, then he can stay in that castle. There’s even a law about it! Every King, or royal member of any family, who owns a castle, also owns that land indefinitely. So, no one can take it away from them, or even try to buy it off.

If someone tries, then they can be penalized or even sent to prison. Even if the deed is in someone else’s hands, the royal member still holds the higher ground, because the castle was commissioned by them, with their crown as collateral. In a nutshell, if they have their crown, they still have their land.”

                “Yeah, but King Arthur is supposed to be dead. The noma’s even have it down here, that he was buried in some place called, Avalon. Doesn’t that mean he lost his crown?”

                “All considered ‘fairy tale lore’, written by a noma. It wouldn’t hold up legally. Did you happen to find a death certificate in the WCA?”

                “Sadly no, it might have been erased. Maybe that was the hacker’s intention, to make the whole deal seem legal, when the buyer finally holds the deed.”

                “That’s probably one of the reasons, yeah.” Alexandria agreed. “But regardless, Arthur can still prove who he is. He must have **some** credentials lying around.”

                “There is nothing in the database indicating that King Arthur, or rather Arthur Pendragon, owns that castle. Only that it was erected in the 1400’s and the land around it is considered ‘private’ land. Which is bullshit, because when I dug into that, the firm that supposed to own said ‘private’ land, doesn’t even exist!

You’re gonna have to gather forms, in person, at the downtown offices to give to Arthur, so he can submit them. You know how those pencil pushers like their parchments. Especially if it has anything to do with royalty.”

                “Well then, I just have to make him file some paper work! Which means some lucky intern down at the Wizardry Home and Business Bureau is gonna have a field day when they see King Arthur’s papers land on their desk, signature, seal and all.”

                “That’s a story to share around the water cooler.”

                Alexandria giggled, standing with purpose now, “Thanks Jasmine. I have places to be, people to see, before this day ends!” she pumped a fist into the air.

                “Yeah, yeah, I get you. Saving the world and all that jazz. Just remember you owe me some head pats and a scratch behind the ear.”

                Alexandria embraced her friend suddenly, “I’ll remember,” she murmured “, thanks Jassy. I mean it.”

                “Like I said before, I’m a hundred percent on your side. Now,” pulling back from the embrace, Jasmine turned her friend around and shoved her gently in the direction of the exit. “, get the hell out of here and go do your thing, Craft.”

                “Right!” quickly grabbing up her bag, Alexandria waved, before rushing out of the library, long, silken pigtails, trailing behind her as she ran.

                Jasmine sighed wistfully, resting her head in her hand, as she watched her best friend disappear out the room, “Be careful, little butterfly.” she whispered lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: All the titles so far have been plays on popular horror movie references <3


	4. The grudge of a Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Common Route

“Say you're Arthur,” Alexandria began to paint a picture to Doug, as they once again drove back to the castle, papers for Arthur to sign, in hand. “, and you apparently have been hiding out for decades, no, centuries! Then, out of nowhere, someone happens to find out your alive and kicking. Now, this is a once in a lifetime sort of thing for your stalker, because the last time they found your position, you up and fled England to hide out in America, where your trail grew cold.

So now, your stalker isn’t gonna rush head long in there to capture you, or whatever it is they want. Their gonna bide their time. Maybe get Darius to light a fire under your butt, try to get you out of your castle.”      

                “You think Darius isn’t involved?”

                “I don’t know, it just doesn’t seem like he would be. From what I’ve gathered from everyone and the small research I did in the library, Darius is a very old vampire, maybe even one of the first of his kind. He’s been in America far longer than Arthur has been, and I’m sure he would have known about his castle in the woods.”

                “So you are implying, that Darius kept the fact he knew Arthur was hiding away, from the person who asked him to buy the castle?”

                “Yeah, I’m almost positive that’s the case. Maybe Darius owed the person a favor, or something. Besides, Darius is known for his ‘cruelty’ in getting what he wants. He doesn’t sound like the type that would sit back and wait for a wizard to wake from hibernation. If he had wanted Arthur’s castle, he would have taken it.”

                “So, how did Arthur’s stalker find out where he was? He has been so careful thus far. Where did he mess up?”

                “Guys gotta eat.” Alexandria looked over to Doug, who met her gaze and his expression grew into sudden realization.

                “The mystery sports bike.”

                “Yup. Whoever it is, probably works for the stalker. They ratted Arthur out and more than likely, before they left, got the lay out of the castle.”

                “Alexandria,” Doug pulled up towards the iron gates. “, it is wonderful that you are helping out, truly it is. However, if I were to be honest, this is beginning to sound rather dangerous. This has only ever been a job, and once you are done delivering those papers, your job is done. Right?”

Doug saw the way she bit her lip, eyes not meeting his. He knew his young master far to well. When she knew someone was in trouble, she intervened to the best of her ability.  But this wasn’t a simple case of bullying or studying for the next test. This all sounded like a very old and dangerous problem, that King Arthur Pendragon himself, ran away from. To hide no less!        

                “No promises, Doug.” Is all Alexandria said, before hopping out of the four door Jeep.

= + + =

                The first thing she noticed, was the fresh tracks in the dirt, leading once again to the back of the castle. Her eyes narrowed, because those tracks, didn’t make sense to her. Why would the person come back? For what purpose?

Coming around the Jeep, Alexandria almost lost her balance, as a strong pulse of power, rushed right into her. It wasn’t the good kind of power either. No, the wave that had crushed into her had felt disgusting. Whatever it had been, it was coming from the castle.

                “Young master!” Doug quickly jumped out of the car, he too had also felt the sudden push of power, just not as turbulent as his Alexandria had. Wizards and Witches had a far different affinity to magic, then Goblins did.

                “I’m alright!” Alexandria waved her hand out, as she steadied herself. When she finally lifted her gaze, her breathed hitched, eyes widening in shock. “No…” she whispered.

                “What is happening?” Doug exclaimed in horror.

The barrier around the castle was beginning to slowly disintegrate. Amongst the disintegrating barrier, a wave of fearies could be seen, flying straight towards them.

                “Doug, Arthur and Aidan are in trouble!” tearing off her earring, a bright aqua flash revealed her wand in her hand. The fearies now circled around them furiously, in a funnel formation. The ice fairy, from the night before, flew right into her face, frantic and scared.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Alexandria was frustrated, she knew that they couldn’t understand her words, but hopefully, her hand motions could be translated. “, stay together!” she clasped her hands together. “You all are safer in numbers! I’ll get the barrier up as soon as possible!”

                Seeing ice fairy nod her head, Alexandria grew so relieved, and she quickly nodded back in return. “Doug!”

                “Right behind you, young master!”

                “Sorry about this Arthur,” Alexandria thrusted her wand towards the gates, “IGNITE!” the iron blockade blasted off its hinges, the structure crumbling upon impact to the ground. “Let’s go!”

 

**= + Forty-Five Minutes Earlier + =**

What was he doing? No, he knew what he was doing, Arthur just didn’t understand why he was doing it again. The first time, albeit scandalous, made sense. But, the second time?

                “Bollocks…” he muttered, sitting up and moving to sit on the edge of his four-poster bed. He felt like shit. Déjà vu really, even the first time, he had felt horrible. With disgust, Arthur quickly bent to pick up his discarded pajama bottoms, standing to put them on.

                “Done already?” the voice behind him spoke salaciously. “I was hoping we could go again.”

                Arthur cringed slightly, he didn’t even know what he was doing anymore. This woman was supposed to only deliver the necessities, food, water, toiletries! Not sleep with him. Though, she was all but willing to, since she had been the one to initiate it. “I am sorry, this is all my fault,” he turned now. “we should stop thi-“ his words trailed off. “What are you doing?”

                “Getting dressed.” Sliding out of bed, naked, the woman began to dress herself. She tied her inky black hair up in a bun, facing Arthur with a smirk. “You are absolutely right, we should stop this. I have things to do. Castles to ransack, a wand to take. Nailing you, was a bonus!” she winked.

                “What?” Arthur had no time for this confession to sink, before he was thrown against the wall of his room. Landing upon the ground with a thud, black goo shot up from the floor, beginning to wrap around him.

                “Now, now, don’t struggle so much. I was told not to kill you, but I will, if you make to much trouble for me.” Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she smiled smugly. “Then again, you can’t do much, now can you?”

                “Damn,” Arthur gritted his teeth, emerald green eyes glaring at the woman, who smiled wickedly back at him. “, what are you?” he growled. This sort of sorcery, he had seen it all before. But, not at the same time. The black goo, powerful telekinesis, what sort of being was this woman? Why the hell hadn’t he seen it before?

                “Details later, your highness,” cackling at Arthur’s shocked expression, the woman was all smiled. “, that’s right, I know exactly who you are.” Turning, she started for the door. “First things first. I have to put down your house mate.”

                Arthur struggled fiercely, “Aidan!”

                “Now, where could he be.” She sing songed, disappearing into the hallway.

= + =

                “How are you feeling today?” crouching down, Aidan smiled softly at the wind fairy, who looked to be in excellent condition. The fairy sat up from his resting position, looking over his shoulder at his broken wing. When he looked back at Aidan, his eyes were filled with sadness.

“I know,” Aidan whispered, empathizing with the small fairy. “, I know how it feels to not be able to be free, to be grounded from the world around you.” His hand came out to brush more soil towards the fairy. “Alexandria said to give it time, that it may very well heal right up.” At the mention of her, the wind fairy’s face lighted up with renewed life, which made Aidan chuckle gently. “You miss her too?”

                More fairies floated down towards the pair, joining in on the conversation. Their arms went up happily, twirling around in joy and Aidan couldn’t help but smile brightly at their happiness. It was unanimous, they loved Alexandria.

                “I hope she comes back soon, as well,” he spoke, raising his hand to have a couple fire fairies dance around in the center of his gloved palm. “, Arthur will not admit it, but he too, liked her.” He couldn’t recall the last time Arthur had been so genuinely animated with anyone. He himself could admit that he had wanted her to stay, if only for a little longer.

Karna, the ice fairy that had given them the news last night, landed upon his shoulder. Her finger pointed right at Aidan’s face, as she spoke to him sincerely.

                “Myself?” Aidan grew flustered. “No, no, I could never imagine that,” many of the fearies starred in awe at the blush that was quickly rising upon his face. “, Alexandria deserves far better, then a useless person like me.” He spoke gently, gaze growing distant. “To be her friend, is all I wish for.” 

                Karna didn’t seem to like that response, she looked livid, wings expanding out to show her anger and discontent. But before she could say or do anything, Aidan visibly winced in pain, hand quickly going to his head.

                “Something,” he stood abruptly. “, is not right,” he murmured, the surrounding fearies growing concerned.  Starting back into the castle from the veranda, Aidan could now easily sense a sinister aura drawing close to his location. He could only think of one other person that was in the castle as well. The woman Arthur had hired to deliver their necessities. Was this aura coming from her?

“Karna, do not follow me,” motioning for her to stop, the small ice fairy paused in the middle of the dining hall they were in. “, stay with the others, please.” He gave her a reassuring smile, before stepping out of the room.

                The large hallway that connected the main wing to the front entrance, seemed much more colder then usual. This didn’t bode well for Aidan, who had stopped in the center of said hallway. Ominous footsteps echoed in the chilled silence and he stood, facing the direction of the foot falls.

So, it really had been the woman.

                “Ah! There you are!” she had chimed, coming around the corner of the adjoining hallway. “I thought I would have to burn this place down to look for you.”

                “Where is Arthur?”

                “Tied up I’m afraid,” she stopped, a sardonic smile growing on her face. “, literally.”

                “What is It you are after?” 

                “Well for starters, to kill you,” lifting her hand, the black ooze she had used to tie up Arthur, now funneled around her hand, the thick black mass swirling up to form in a shape of sword, that the woman now gripped the hilt of. “, and then, hopefully find myself a certain wand.”

                “I see now,” Aidan’s face remained impassive, despite the threat in front of him. “, regardless of anything you do, you will never find it.”

Snarling, the woman surged forward, sword drawn. Lunging at Aidan, her sword just barely scathed him, as he dodged the swipe. She grew even more enraged, lashing out over and over, every swipe of her sword being dodged mutinously by Aidan, who still did not give her the satisfaction of showing emotion.

                “Grrrr!” bringing her sword up, she had meant to swing it down ruthlessly, only to be sideswiped by a sudden force that drove her whole body straight into the wall, the stone itself crumbling at the impact. Her body hit the ground, sword disappearing back inside her.

“… That, wasn’t fun.” No matter how strong the spell had been, it hadn’t been enough to take her out. “Arthur, was that you?” softly cackling, she started to get back on her feet, head slowly turning in a disturbing fashion, clearly showing a bone jutting from her flesh.

                Arthur leant against the wall, breathing heavily, blood seeping from his lip and hands, where he had cut them open, intentionally. On the wall, laid a symbol etched in his own blood, smeared slightly from where his hand had fallen away.

                “Impressive,” she smiled wickedly. “, blood magick, now that is old school. You do realize that those spells are only used as last resorts, right? Look at you,” she feigned sadness. “, ready to collapse at any minute. You have like, one try left? Wanna give it another go?” she taunted, lifting her arms, to make herself wide open.

                “Just what are you?” Aidan questioned, having never seen such a being possess such a tolerance for blood magick, of all things. The blow Arthur had given her, should have instantly killed her. And it looked as if had, given her neck was broken, as was her right arm and even her spine left her bent back in a bizarre angle. But still, the woman lived and breathed.

                “Unstoppable!” with a wave of her hand, Aidan was surrounded by the black, thick liquid, having it begin to snake up his legs, forcing him down to the ground, viciously.

                “Aidan!” Arthur shouted, taking a step forward, only to drop to his hands and knees. She was right, he didn’t have much left in him. His nails scratched at the surface of the floor, cursing his uselessness.

                “Awww, it’s sad to see a King such as yourself, no longer able to protect his castle,” her hand began to slowly close, at the same time, the black ooze that covered Aidan began to constrict. She was slowly crushing him.

                “Urg,” Aidan finally grimaced, his reaction sending the woman into hysterics, her laughter resounding in the hallway.

                “Show me that beautiful face,” with a sadistic smile, she closed her fist tighter, hearing Aidan cry out in pain. “, yes! Like that!”

                Arthur clenched his hand into a fist, blood dripping on the ground, “… “with his finger, he shakily began to make yet another symbol.

                “Gonna try again, your highness?” she hadn’t missed Arthur’s movements. “Face it, you can’t get it up!”

                “He can’t, but I can! FIREZIEL!”  

                “Wha-“ taken by surprise, the woman was blasted right in the face with a sphere of fire, the sphere bursting upon impact, showering her in flames. “AARGH!” her painful scream echoed in the hallway.

= + + =

                “That sounded better in my head…” Alexandria groaned out loud, eyes never looking away from the woman, who held her face in agony. “You alright Arthur?”

                “… Alexandria…” Arthur could see behind the little witch, that a Goblin man was bending down to check on Aidan, who was knelt upon the ground, catching his breath, looking none the worse for wear. “Listen,” he couldn’t drag her into this, she was a good girl. “, you need to take Aidan and get out of here. I’ll deal with this woman,” he finished creating the symbol on the ground. “, she isn’t a normal demon.”

                “I can see that,” Alexandria had put a lot of effort into one of her ‘Ziel’ spells, as she called them. “, I was expecting a vampire, or another witch, but a demon?”

                “Grr,” hands falling away from her charred face, the demon barred her fangs. She didn’t look human at all anymore, even showing her true from, she didn’t look like any demon Alexandria had seen before. “, who are you!?”

                “A mutation?” Alexandria’s eyes narrowed, starring at the demon who bent on all fours, body contorting to look more like a animal, human flesh melting away, into sticky puddles of black goo on the floor. It’s head now fell back, to let out as resounding roar. It was then that Alexandria caught sight of what looked like surgical scars on the demon’s chest, running down towards it’s abdomen.

                “…” Aidan moved to stand up, much to Doug’s dismay, as the Goblin pleaded for him remain resting.

                Alexandria looked over her shoulder, “Aidan?”

                “I WILL KILL YOU!” the demon sprinted for Alexandria, who was caught off guard. She gasped, having no time to react, as the demon propelled itself off the ground, claws aimed right at her.

                “ALEXANDRIA!” Doug cried.

It was as if Aidan teleported.

                Neither Doug nor Alexandria realized the man had even moved, until he was standing in front of them, holding the demon’s head in his hand, it’s entire body lifted right off the ground.

Aidan’s eyes glowed a menacing neon red, his gloved hand clenched the demon’s skull, so hard in fact, that a soft cracking could be heard.

                “Get out of my castle.” In his hold, the demon exploded, splattering everywhere.

                Alexandria lowered her arms from shielding herself, eyes wide in awe. How did Aidan do that? How had he managed to move so fast? Just what was Aidan? Did he say ‘his’ castle? “…Aidan?” the man was just standing there, before his arm slowly lowered to his side.

                Looking over his shoulder, Aidan smiled gently, “I am glad you are safe,” his eyes had returned to their normal amber hue.

                “That was amazing,” Alexandria whispered. “, how did you-!” Alexandria’s sentence was cut short, as she witnessed the man crumble to his knees, strong coughs producing blood, that seeped through his hand. “Aidan!” rushing to his side, Alexandria brought a hand to rest on his shoulder.

                “He needs to rest,” Arthur had gotten to his feet, now standing over the pair. “, he will be fine, but he needs rest.”

                “Okay…” Alexandria had to take Arthur’s word on that.  She looked up at the blonde-haired man. “Are **you** alright?”

                “Yes,” Arthur smiled. “, thanks to you. “

Even though he smiled, Alexandria could tell it wasn’t the same as last night. No, this smile was a strained, bitter smile. A smile filled with many emotions, she had a hard time reading. It was that smile, that made Alexandria want to reach out to the man with her own two hands and ask him to pour everything out to her.

                “Young master,” Doug came up on the opposite side of Aidan. The Goblin kept his peace to himself, now was not the time to bring up his many concerns, he decided. He was just so very grateful that Aidan had stepped when he had, seeing Alexandria in such a position, easily knocked years off his life. “, allow me to help.”  

                “You can bring him to my study,” Arthur explained, turning to lead the way.

= + + =

                It was quiet around Arthur’s study, not that anyone looked ready to talk about anything. Alexandria forced Arthur to sit, so that she could heal up his wounds. He had been stubborn, insisting he was alright, but Alexandria refused to back down and eventually got her way.

                Aidan had been placed on a small sofa, where he sat, rather than lay down. “The barrier?” he had said after Doug had left the room.

                “No worries Aidan,” Alexandria tapped her wand towards Arthur’s hands, which held the most damage. “, Doug can’t make a barrier like yours, but he can manage three rooms. More then enough room for the fearies to relax in, till you get back on your feet.”

                “Thank you,” Aidan breathed, that had been his biggest worry at that moment. “, truly.”

                “Yes,” Arthur murmured. “, thank you.” Pulling his hands away now, Arthur stood. “Alexandria, you need to leave now.”

                “Oh, here,” blatantly ignoring Arthur, Alexandria pulled out the papers she had gotten from the Wizardry Homeowners Office, placing them on small table she next to. “, you should sign this. It will guarantee no one will be able to take away this castle or the land its on.”

                “Alexa-“

                “It’s called the Kings Law,” she continued, reverting her wand back into an earring. “, given you used your crown to buy the land, and that you are still a King, albeit a very old one, you and your heirs, if you have any, are forever entitled to this land.”

                “…” Arthur starred at the papers and then to Alexandria, who looked up at him with a soft smile. “You know who I am?”

                “I was looking at ways to make you keep your castle. I remembered the banner in the main hall, the one with the crown, that looks ancient,” she noted how Arthur grimaced, probably regretting decorating with nostalgia. “, with that, my friend and I were able to surmise who you were and at the same time, find out that all your records were being wiped from the database.”

                “Wiped?”

                “A record of everything King Arthur was destroyed from the Wizard Compendium Archive, a huge database that the Magical Defense force uses to keep track of everyone. It looks like whoever is after you, wants to make sure they do it in private. The demon, was their first attempt and they’d be stupid to try again so soon.”

                “Then we leave,” Arthur murmured, looking towards the fireplace, which crackled with life.

                “You mean run away,” Alexandria got to her feet. “, again.”

                “Alexandria, this doesn’t concern you.”

                “Whoever is after you, isn’t going to stop! You have been here for years, while they have stalked and waited for any sign of you to appear. That’s dedication, to the max! Not to mention, whoever it is, expects you to run away. They’re not gonna let you get away like you did before.”

                “She is right, Arthur,” Aidan spoke, having been listening intently to Alexandria’s counter argument. “, where would we run away too?”

                “It is not running!” Arthur whipped around, glaring at his friend. “You bloody well know why it is I want us to move.”

                “Tell me why that is!” Alexandria pleaded. “I can help Arthur. Living like this! Sequestered from the world, isn’t healthy. You two are forever prisoners! And the fearies, are you just going to pack them away and force them somewhere else as well? Or abandon them?”

                “The less you know, the safer you are Alexandria,” Arthur met her aquamarine irises. “, I’ll sign the papers and your job will be done.”

                It felt like Arthur had just stabbed her in the heart. Sure, this whole thing had started as a job, but now she cared. She cared about what happened to these two men, their castle and the fearies sheltered within. Arthur just saw her as someone was who going above and beyond for work, and nothing more. It wasn’t like that!

Her anger rose.

                “Well, it’s too late,” Alexandria had all the pieces, she just needed to piece them together. “, whoever it is thats after you, broke into the Wizard Compendium Archive, are conducting experiments that are mutating demons, into stronger hybrids and are relentless in the pursuit of what you hold, which is probably something powerful. If that doesn’t sound like preparing for something shady, then you’re a blind fool.” she got his attention now.

“You think this ends with you just leaving and me going back to forgetting everything? Unlikely, because on the off chance you don’t succeed in running away and whatever it is your stalker wants, they **get** ,” her eyes narrowed. “, not only is the magic community going to suffer, but so is the human one.”

                Pushing the papers towards him, Alexandria grunted, “So go ahead, sign the papers Arthur and pretend like I’m just going to forget about all of this. If that makes you sleep well at night, have at it,” she took a step back. “, but I’m not a coward Arthur, I face stuff like this, because I care.” Turning, she started for the exit.

                “Alexandria?” Arthur called out. “Alexandria, where are  you going?”

                “To finish my job!”

                “Alexandria!” Arthur moved to follow her. “Alexandria, what are you going to do!?”

                “The less you know, Arthur, the safer you are. Just sign the papers, I’ll pick them up later tonight and then we’ll be done.” It felt damn good to sling that back at him, without even a glance back. Almost out the library door, she was suddenly stopped, a bubble-like barrier, growing over the exit. “Aidan,” she sighed outwardly, noting that barrier was completely harmless, and could easily be popped, with a simple poke of her finger. “, you’re suppose to be resting.”

                Begrudgingly, Alexandria turned back around, starring at Arthur, who stood in the middle of the library. He had really meant to go after her and now, he looked somewhat at a loss.

                “Arthur,” Aidan looked to his friend. “, Alexandria is right.”

                “I know this,” Arthur muttered. “, I know she is.” His eyes met with Alexandria’s. “I wish you weren’t, truly I do. All this shows, is that I can not even protect you,” Arthur shook his head softly, gaze down casting. “, and that I have failed many times in my life, so many in fact, that it has come to this.” His hands clenched into fists.

                “When someone lives as long as you have, their bound to make mistakes, lots of mistakes. But whatever those mistakes are, they’re in the past, **literally**. Now, you can try to fix them. And I can help with that, because I want too.”

“And what are you talking about? I’m still here, I’m not hurt and I’m not in danger, at least not yet. So,” shyly, Alexandria clasped her hands behind her back. Was this going to sound to forward? It was the truth though. “, if you really wanna protect me, then maybe, don’t push me away. Okay?”

                Arthur smiled and this time, it was a genuine smile, one that reached his eyes, “Okay.”

                “Okay.” This happiness, it was a different sort of feeling. One, she hadn’t experienced before. But she didn’t mind the feeling, in fact, it was a wonderful feeling.

                “Right then, shall we try this again?” clearing his throat, Arthur began to fix his glasses upon his face. “Well then Alexandria, I shall sign the papers and Aidan and I will see you later tonight. Maybe we can give you the tour of the castle you wished for. Explain a few things about us.”

                “Really!?” Alexandria perked, practically hopping in place. She hadn’t missed that last part, but decided to keep it to herself. “You mean that!?”

                Arthur shrugged nonchalantly, “I feel obligated since you sort of saved our lives,” Arthur teased.

                “I’ll take it! I’ll take obligation pity!” she giggled.

Aidan chuckled, watching as Alexandria bounced in place, excitement shining on her face. The mood in the room had taken a drastic turn, for the better, in his opinion. He was taken out of his reverie, when Alexandria called out his name suddenly.

                “Rest up, okay! Don’t let Arthur boss you around! Doug’s barrier will hold until we get back, plenty of time. I was promised a tour and you better be there too.”

                “Of course, little one,” Aidan smiled warmly. “, I’ll even prepare dinner.”

                “REALLY!? My first time eating food in a castle! Castle food!!” Alexandria pumped her fist into the air. “Score! Wait for me, I’ll be back!” turning, she happily popped the bubble barrier, practically skipping out of the library.

                Arthur sighed dramatically, turning to stare at his longtime friend, “Great, now she expects ‘castle’ food. I am certain we do not have five-star ingredients to feed her. Do we even have proper spices? Please do not say we are feeding her canned food.”

                “Heh, no canned food. I’ll manage somehow to impress her, with what we do have.” Aidan assured, amused that Arthur was worried about such a thing. When was the last time, his old friend worried about anything so frivolous? It felt, very refreshing and given how Arthur now stood, relaxed, he was sure he felt the same.

After all, tonight Arthur would be placing all his burdens out on the table, for Alexandria to know. And both men were confident, Alexandria wouldn’t run away from what she saw or heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have one more chapter till we meet ALL the main cast of characters. The Common Route will continue on, with individual characters getting their special chapters to themselves, or a few pairing up. In the middle of the story, a certain event will happen! This is when I will then diverge paths based on popularity poll (that will be posted on my Twitter @BishieCraft) and Alexandria will then continue the rest of the story with the winner of the poll. 
> 
> Don't worry. Every love interest(s) will have their own ending! Eventually <3


	5. MARIPOSA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Common Route

“Doug, are you mad at me?” Alexandria pouted, starring at her Goblin friend, who hadn’t said a word since they had left the castle. In fact, his mood had seemingly soured when she had told him their next destination. “Douggggggggg,” she brought her finger out to poke the man’s cheek, his pale flesh smooth to the touch. “, please do not be mad at me!”

                “Young master, I could never be mad at you,” Doug finally explained, coming to a stop at a traffic light. “, I am extremely worried though. I should turn this Jeep around and pick up your brothers, or even call your parents.”

                “I have to do this by myself,” Alexandria frowned, casually remembering her asking Doug to keep what was to occur, between them. “, besides, Darius might just send one of his employees out to meet me. Gabriel and Matthew said that the vampire doesn’t like doing things himself.”

                “Getting a refund on a job that he personally commissioned from your father, seems like a thing Darius would grace his presence with.”

                “Maybe…” Alexandria pursed her lips. “You seem very on edge. Do you know something I don’t?”

                “Yes.” Doug knew he couldn’t keep a straight face around Alexandria. Eventually she would have figured out what he had been trying to hide from her. Of course, he would never lie to her, so he had to confess.

                “Hmmmm,” Alexandria had already theorized a few ideas in her head, given Doug lived over two hundred years of his life, it made sense the man knew of Darius and more then likely, worked for him. “, are you going to tell me?”

                “Regardless if I tell you or not, it won’t change your mind about any of this.” Doug said matter of fact. “You will walk straight into a vampire’s den, alone. Not just **any** vampire’s den mind you, Darius Marlowe’s den. If he doesn’t scare you, his sister will.”

                Alexandria was instantly intrigued, “He has a sister? I didn’t think vampires had siblings.”

                “They usually do not, but it is true. Darius has a younger sister, though she is about the same age as him and far more threatening.” He shook his head now, visions of the past flooding his mind. “Oh young master,” he slammed his hands on the steering wheel of the jeep. “, I cannot allow for you to go in there alone.” He declared.

                “Alright,” Alexandria smiled brightly. “, then you’re coming in with me.”

                “Fine.” Doug shrugged nonchalantly.

                “Fine.”

                “Alright then.” His nose upturned.

                “Allllrighty then.” Alexandria smirked, rarely seeing this stubborn side of her friend. She understood that he worried for her and she would proceed with caution, but her curiosity on the enigma that was Darius Marlowe, was beginning to gnaw at her. Everyone was, for the most part, repeating the same things about the man. But Darius ran an official business in the magical community, so some part of him had to be professional, if he dealt with the top brass.

“Doug, when you are ready to tell me about your past with Darius, I am always here to listen.” Alexandria murmured.

                “Thank you, young master. If we manage to get out of there unscathed, then I will tell you everything.”

                “Just relax,” leaning forward, Alexandria turned up the volume for the radio, music pouring into the vehicle.  “, like I said, we probably won’t even see him.” She grinned like a Cheshire cat.

                “Yes…” he gathered strength from her abundance of confidence. She had so much of it, that It was hard sometimes, to not feel discouraged in the face of adversity. Looking over at her now, Doug couldn’t help but smile as he watched Alexandria pull out her phone, bobbing her head to the music.  “Let us hope.” 

**= + + =**

Was it wrong that she was expecting an actual ‘den’, like the ones she saw on movies that held bands of thieves or pirates? Doug had mentioned ‘den’ so many times, the images had just popped up. What she now stood in, didn’t look or feel like a ‘den’ at all. In fact, it felt rather nice.

The pair had even driven up into a rather snazzy looking parking lot and upon showing the security guard her ID, they had been escorted right into what seemed like VIP parking. She was pretty certain the guard had spoken to someone with rank, because he went from casual, to disgustingly polite after he had gotten of the telephone.

                After being greeted by a very peppy employee, dressed in what looked like the latest Prada fashion, they were taken to into the large, four story building. Darius was man who dealt with business loans, and finance managing. He was the man you went to when you were about to go broke, or your business was skyrocketing, and you needed someone to help put your money into the right places.

How he got into that business, was something Alexandria was also curious about. The place didn’t look like a ruthless, cruel vampire ran it. And the employees that were situated at the front desk, were all well-groomed, with perky smiles and didn’t look like they were in fear for their lives.

Looks could be deceiving, Alexandria supposed, but from what she saw so far, the rumors all seemed like hot air. Then again, when she looked at her Goblin butler, who stood nervously next to her, she just knew that those rumors held a very, heavy truth.

                “Their all human…” Alexandria whispered to herself, noting a few employees that walked in and out of the area, wore pure white chokers.

                “Of course, they are,” Doug responded, having overheard her. “, they wouldn’t have it any other way. Humans can’t fight back.”

The big double doors that were situated on the right side of the front desk, opened suddenly, to reveal Darius himself walking out.

                “I am deeply sorry to have kept you waiting, Ms. Craft,” Darius spoke, voice powerful and deep. “, I decided to cancel my current appointment, to meet you in person. Thus, why I did not get the chance to meet you at the door.” He stopped in front of Alexandria, which put her at quite a height, disadvantage.

                In order, to even see his face, Alexandria had to tilt her head up. Standing at a very impressive 6’9, Darius Marlowe was not only tall, but exceedingly handsome too. His eyes were a sharp, pure silver, that Alexandria was sure glowed, when it became dark. Hair a golden brown, almost auburn color, which was neatly cut and trimmed, even slightly stylized for work. His suit was a dusky gray color, fitted with a white button up dress shirt and with black dress shoes, looked tailored made, she could just tell they weren’t bought at the store. Broad shoulders, broad chest, everything about him screamed raw strength and sex.

Normally that wouldn’t be a word Alexandria would even think to describe someone as, but from the way the front desk women were eyeing Darius, as if he were the last cup of ice cold water in hell, she was positive that they wanted sex. And if she were honest with herself, it was very hard to not think about that, when face to face with the man.

Damn hormones, she thought bitterly, trying her best to keep all thoughts, strictly professional. After all, this guy wasn’t exactly a normal man, he was a very old, very ancient, vampire.

                “It’s okay Mr. Marlowe,” Alexandria assured. “, you really didn’t have to trouble yourself.”

                “No, no trouble. I have always wanted to personally meet the youngest Craft. Your father and mother speak so highly of you. For you to come here of your own accord, well, how could I not greet you in person. Truly, had you even called beforehand, I would have even had your favorite appetizers prepared.”

                Always wanted to meet her? Just what had her parents said about her? “It’s okay Mr. Marlowe, actually the reason why I’m here, just came out of nowhere and I wanted to tell you all of it in person.” Also, to give all your money back, she added mentally. “It has to do with the job you commissioned.”

                “I see, then let us discuss this further, in my office. Your butler can remain here.” Darius began to turn.

                “Wai-“

                Alexandria quickly cut Doug’s protest off, “Actually, I made a promise to my butler, that I would take him everywhere I go today. He is the worrisome type and so, I wanted to disengage his fears.”

                Darius paused, looking to Doug now, who met his gaze dead on. There was a brief moment of silence, before the silver eyed vampire smiled, which seemed almost feral in nature, “You fear me? You think I would kill your master?”

                “Darius,” Alexandria made sure her voice caught his attention again. “, I made him a promise. A Craft never breaks their promise. Are you going to make me a liar?”

                She really did catch his attention, in fact, Darius’s eyebrows even rose in surprise at her words. “Remarkable,” he murmured, to himself mainly, before nodding his head in consent. “, you are absolutely right. I wouldn’t want to do that. Doug, can follow along as well.”

                You do remember him, Alexandria mused.  She was glad that Darius went with the flow. It **was** true though; the Craft didn’t break their promises. She was relieved that Darius at least respected that, regardless if it was either because he was in a public setting or because he really cared.

**= + + =**

This was an office? Alexandria took one step into the gigantic space and was reminded of Arthur’s library. Darius had practically everything in here, to hide out for weeks. There was a sofa and wide, flat screen television, with all sorts of game consoles lined up underneath. Then there was mini-bar, with what looked like a fridge next to it and a bar that you could sit at, to eat. So really, it was like one big kitchen.

On the other side looked like a living space, where she was sure a bed laid somewhere around there. There was even a bookcase and two sitting chairs, where one could relax with someone else. Then, at the very end of this gigantic room, situated next to large, windows, that faced the city, was Darius’s desk.

The desk even looked fancy, with a nice computer rig stationed at the side and a few file cabinets stationed not far away. His chair looked to be made of the finest, dark leather and Alexandria got the strangest urge, to sit in it. Her parents may have been fairly well off, but her father did **not** , have a set up like this.

                “Would you care for any beverages?” Darius motioned to his ‘kitchen’.

                “No thank you, Mr. Marlowe.” Following the man towards his desk area.

                “By all means, Ms. Craft, call me Darius.”

                Alexandria tilted her head ever so slightly, “Okay, then you can call me Alexandria.”

                Darius paused at his desk, turning to smile brilliantly at her, “Now that **is** a privilege, one that I will take full advantage of, Alexandria.” Her name rolled off his tongue, as if he were chanting an exotic spell.

For a moment, Alexandria felt as if she had just given him the key to her house and he was ready to move in, get married and start a family. Oh, this man was good, Alexandria had to be careful. He was quite the worthy adversary.

                “Please, have a seat.” Darius eventually ended up on his side of the desk and the pair sat on the opposite side. “Now, I assume you have in your possession, a receipt for my refund.”

                Alexandria’s eyes narrowed, “Yes, I do,” it begins. “, so you knew all along that Arthur was a King.”

                Darius smiled, sitting back in his chair, “Of course, I did. He touched ground on these lands sometime in the late 1500’s, the castle you see today wasn’t as grand as back then, as it is now. It takes time for such a beautiful piece of structure to grow to its full capacity.”

                Full capacity? Grow? Was he talking about a castle or a person? Alexandria was sure she was missing some crucial puzzle pieces, but for the time being, she kept quiet.

                “Not long after the castle was finished, did the barrier go up and all occupants inside, went silent.”

                “So, Arthur hibernated after the construction, which was probably sometime in the early 1600’s.”

                “Yes, and then he awoke again, a hundred years later, only to hibernate once more.”

                “Did he do it again after that?”

                “Yes, he awoke around 1811…”

                “Oh geez,” Alexandria muttered. “, I guess he was there to witness the war of 1812.”

                “More like be apart of it,” Darius answered matter of fact.

                “Really!?” so the man did leave his castle. Well for wartimes, it made sense that he could skulk around without being detected by his stalker. But it looked like Darius was always keeping close tabs on the King. “For America?”

                “Of course,” Darius nodded. “, I saw him quite a bit during those days. He won many a battle during those times. He was even there in our biggest triumph, in New Orleans, 1815.”

                “Battle of New Orleans, when the British didn’t get word that the treaty of Ghent had been signed, ending the war.”

                “Very good Alexandria, you really do know your history. I am quite impressed. As all should be aware, there is much power in knowledge. Those who know nothing, will forever be nothing, even with the grandest of magic. Ignorance will forever be a person’s downfall, human or magic user alike.” His eyes glowed with newfound respect, which made Alexandria slightly self-conscience. She agreed with his sentiments and was actually surprised, that he thought that way.

                “Shame he missed America’s independence,” Alexandria mused out loud.

                “I did not however,” Darius watched with mirth, as her aquamarine gaze lit up. He couldn’t help but chuckle heartily at her expression. “, if you’d like, one of these days, I would be happy to tell you all about it.”

                “Yes, please!” Alexandria exclaimed excitedly.

                Doug cleared his throat loudly, which made Alexandria calm down. He clearly did not like the idea of his young master spending **any** sort of time with this man.

                “Well, then he fell back asleep after that, didn’t he?” Alexandria decided to continue the conversation, or else Doug would more than likely, pull her out of the room by the ear.

                “Yes, “ Darius held a poker face at the butler’s interruption. “, until a month ago.”

                “One month… Wow.” She knew he had woken up recently, but that was pretty darn recent. Well, now that she knew Darius always had eyes on Arthur, pointing out the obvious was going to be easy. “After all this time Darius, why did you sell out Arthur? They were almost killed.”

                Darius leaned forward now, laying his arms on the desk, hands clasping together, “Everything worked out, didn’t it?”

                Alexandria frowned, anger rising, “No thanks to you!”

                “Are you sure about that?” Darius smiled wickedly now.

                “What do you mean?” she didn’t like how he smiled and she was almost afraid to ask, but Alexandria needed to know.

                “Well, you did accept the job. And you were able see the grand castle and all of it’s deep lore for yourself. That was the starting point.”

                “You hired my father. If it hadn’t be for the necromancers that nigh-“ her words trailed off, as she the cogs in her head began to turn faster and faster, before her eyes suddenly widened in realization.

                “How convenient that necromancers kept **both** your parents away from the job. They had no choice but to call upon their youngest. After all, your father knows how much of a fanatic you are when it comes to history.”

                “Alright, I’ll can give you that one, sure. It was an easy shot. But what about me actually caring about what happens to Arthur? What if I had just let my brothers go in, after I failed the first night? They don’t do their thing until the night time.

This **_morning_** , there was a demon there, that was going to kill Arthur! It wasn’t just some regular demon either, it was mutation, that could even survive blood magicks being thrown at it.” she didn’t know if he knew about Aidan, so she pointedly left the man out of the equation. “You could have warned Arthur about this! Heck, you could have warned **me** about it!”

                “Are you alright?” Darius’s eyes narrowed.

                “Yes, but that’s beside the point!”

                “Your health is always the ‘point’ to me, Alexandria,” Darius spoke genuinely, eyeing her now from top to bottom. “, but, you are right. I took a gamble on what I learned about you from your father. He spoke rather fondly of you and I know he is not one for exaggerations. He spoke candidly about your kindness, your superb intellect and even your stubbornness in helping others.

I owed a favor and it came due two days ago. I have nothing against King Arthur Pendragon, quite frankly, I respect the man. But when I must repay a debt, I do what I have too. However, I did not know about such a demon existing. This is disturbing news to me, as well. I do not like the unknown in my city.”

                “Yeah, I get it now. You intentionally didn’t tell the person you knew about Arthur’s location or of him and the person didn’t tell **you** about their little pet projects. Then, you made sure I got the job, so that I would eventually find out Arthur was a King and have him finally submit the proper forms, so that you wouldn’t have to take his land.” Now she was the one to lean forward in her seat. “But why me, Darius? Even with everything my father told you, why me?”

                “Tell me, what is your name?”

                “Alexandria…”

                “No,” Darius smiled knowingly. “, your full name.”

                “Alexandria Mariposa Craft.”

                “Mariposa.” Her middle name was spoken reverently. “Butterflies are of course beautiful, but to many, they represent change. People often bring up the butterfly effect, a phenomenon that takes its name from a gorgeous insect, flapping its wings. And you, are the butterfly that could easily flutter her wings and change… **Everything**.” 

“Does that scare you, little butterfly?”

                “No.”

There was no hesitation in her reply, she had known how to answer, the moment he had spoken his question.

                “No, it doesn’t. If I can bring change to Arthur’s life, then I’d be one happy insect. A lot of things aren’t meant to stay the same and I consider it a compliment, that you think I have such a power.”

                “You continue to exceed my expectations. I am glad, I decided to cancel my appointment.” 

                Alexandria smirked, “Well played on your part, by the way,” she crossed her arms now, a bit annoyed that he had orchestrated everything. “, I could easily point the finger and say you didn’t lift a finger to help Arthur, but then, you did point place me there. So, in a way, you did help.”

                “Am I absolved in your mind?”  Darius looked playful now.

                “For now,” she couldn’t help but smile. The fact that a vampire as old and as powerful as Darius, could be playful like this, was just surreal. “, but from now on, you gotta fill me in on these sorts of things and stop taking shady jobs, from shady strangers.”

                Darius laughed, “I can not make any promises for the ‘shady jobs’ part, or strangers for that matter. But I can promise to be honest with you, with matters such as these in the future.”

                “Are you going to tell me who hired you to do this? I’m guessing this,” Alexandria held out the receipt. “, was their money.”

                “I did not speak with them directly, they contacted me via a black cat. I did of course ask their name, and they gave me one word, Eve.” Darius could see the little butterfly beginning to make many theories off that one name. It was adorable to see her focused.

                “Ok,” Alexandria stood abruptly, she wasn’t going to get answers sitting here. Arthur still had a lot to explain and then things would fully start to form.  “, Darius, thank you.” She met his silver gaze now. “Really, thanks a lot.”

                “Young master…” Doug couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The man had quite literally played with her life and she was ‘thanking’ him.

                “No, I mean it,” Alexandria explained, briefly looking to Doug, before starring back at the vampire. “, if it wasn’t for you, I would have never had met Arthur and more then likely, he would have died. And Eve would have stolen what he has.”

                “So, he does hold something of value.” Darius mused out loud.

                “Yup! And thankfully Eve didn’t get it. Because I can guarantee, if you don’t like mutated demons on your watch, you would have **_hated_** whatever Eve had planned, for whatever it is, Arthur holds.”

                “I am becoming quite jealous of continuously hearing about Arthur,” Darius spoke candidly.

                Alexandria shot him a ‘are you serious right now’ expression, “Anyways,” she decided to ignore his comment. “, thank you. Now, if you excuse me, I have a dinner to get too.”

                “Will you have dinner with me sometime?” he stood, watching as she was already walking to the exit.

                “I don’t know. Maybe?” Alexandria paused at the door, looking back at him. “You know, you’re not what I expected either, Darius.”

                “Were your expectations low?”

                “No, but I didn’t expect to leave here with a smile or, with a positive outlook on our future.”

                “Now **that** , makes me extremely happy. A future with you and I in it, well, it makes a man such as I, ecstatic.” A charming smile spread across his face.

                Wow, he really is handsome, Alexandria giggled, “You’re funny and you’re also weird, but I like that. See you around, Darius.” With a wave of her hand, Alexandria left the room, Doug following close behind, almost slamming the door upon his exit.

                “See you around, my little butterfly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now all the main love interests have been fully written out! Who are you favorites? I know, not all of them have been given much back story, but in due time they will! Rather yet, who are you all interested in!?  
> UPDATES will be done Mon_Wens, bc of my schedule for work. :,( I try my best, but writing doesn't pay the bills. Though, I wish it did. If you feel like leaving a tip, then follow me on Twitter @BishieCraft and there is the link to my Ko-fi <3 
> 
> cya guys, next update!


	6. Dusk and Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Common Route
> 
> A peek behind the current of Darius's past and his sister. What kind of man is Darius? He is really dangerous?

“For one month, _only_ one month, did I work for Darius Marlowe…

I was young, just a little older then you are now. I needed work to support myself and all magical businesses were booming in America. The year was 1776 and we, America, had just won the war. The declaration had yet to be signed however. So it was a tumultuous time, to say the least.

                I remember going around to different places. Weighing my options. I was of course looking for the highest paying position, so I turned down so many other offers in front of me. Waiting tables, accounting for an Wizardry Bank, even being a necromancer’s bodyguard.

After a week of debating over my choices, I was about to accept being a gardener for an elderly witch. She was a gentle, old woman and was willing to pay a moderate amount of money each week. Looking back, I was a down right fool for not accepting her offer. Instead, I was a greedy, lustful, idiot.

                I was a complete idiot, young master. I regret that day and I will never forget it. I was on my way to the elderly witch’s house, when a passing maid, who was having trouble carrying her heavy load, needed assistance. I didn’t even hesitate to help…”

= = + + = =

                “Are you alright?” quickly taking off some of the weight from the young woman, Doug now carried many of the bundled blankets and clothes. The young maid, who looked exhausted and pale, starred at him with a grateful expression.

                “Thank you so very much,” she said meekly, catching her breathe. “, I don’t know what I would have done had they have fallen.” She confessed, her hand coming to touch her face. “I probably would have killed myself!” her soft laughter, was manic in nature.

                “No need to go that far,” Doug noted the black choker around her neck, in fact, he had seen many non-magic women walking around with the same choker. He had thought it had been some new trend, but maybe it was part of the job. “, did you need me to help you get this sorted?”

                “Oooo, no, no…!” the woman was shy now. “Actually, could you,” biting her lip, the maid starred up at Doug with her big, brown eyes. “, could you help me carry this load towards my manor? Oh please,” her hands snaked out, fast, clutching Doug’s arm, her breasts pushing into him. “, please, sir~!”

                “A, alright,” nodding, Doug showed he was ready to move on. “, where too?”

                “Oh, it’s not far. Not far at all!” the young maid was absolutely ecstatic. “Come, come, follow me.”

== + + ==

                “I should have been more observant, more aware of what was happening. Asked questions even. But I didn’t. I just followed her blindly to a manor secluded from the rest of the city. She had lied when she said it wasn’t far. We had walked for a good thirty minutes, gone threw so many twists and turns.

It had been early morning when I set out for the witch’s house, the sun was bright, but the closer we got to the maid’s manor, the darker it became. The trees that grew around the manor made it so that their shadows covered the estate in a thick shade. Literally no light seeped through the large branches.

                The maid started to mumble to herself the closer we got and instead of being afraid, I continued forward. I thought nothing could touch me, that I could come out of any mess. What did I have to fear? Maybe even, I would be rewarded. She didn’t take me though the front, instead we went around back, where the servants of course always entered through.

                Sure enough, I was met with dozens of non-magic users, who all starred at me as if I had three heads. The maid I had followed wasted no time in pushing me into the manor, pulling me further in. I saw doors shutting behind me, until I was in a foyer…

And there was no escape, after that.

                The first thing I saw were the naked men and women, it was hard **not** to notice them, since many were sprawled out so close to where I stood. A few were dead, eyes glassed over, non-responsive. A couple more looked ready to die, their fingers twitching, breathes coming in shallow slow gasps, looking right at me. I know now, they were pleading for my help. But I was an idiot, a coward even.

                In the middle of all this, sat a woman, who looked calm and detached from everything that surrounded her. This, was Darius’s sister, Paulette. Men in the town talked about her, she was beautiful to look upon and every male wanted her favor. It didn’t take the bite marks on the corpses to tell me that Paulette was a vampire. She happily flaunted it. Blood was all over face, a mess stained her dress in the front, even a chunk of flesh sat on her shoulder.

In her lap, a dead woman laid, and Paulette was strumming her fingers through the hair of this corpse, every so often, plucking a strand of hair out and discarding it on the ground, one by one.

It was so surreal standing there, as if this was an everyday occurrence in the house and not utter lunacy.

== + + ==

                “Sara,” Paulette stopped her ministrations on the woman’s hair, growing bored and shoving the corpse off her. “, you are late.”

Sara, the maid whom Doug had helped, hurriedly moved over the bodies, quickly bowing at Paulette’s feet.

                “I, I am so sorry Mistress! The load was far to heavy, I- Aargh!”

                Doug gasped as he watched Paulette grip the maid’s head, fingernails digging in her scalp, as she forced Sara’s head up, at an odd angle. At the slightest turn, Sara’s neck could easily snap, Doug could see this.

                “You are late, and you brought a stranger into our home!”

                “Paulette, please, release her. Honestly the amount you asked her to carry, would even make a wizard stutter,” in entered Darius, starring at his sister with a stern expression. “, we loose more and more help each day, if you continue to punish them for failing at impossible tasks.”

                “I don’t ask for much!” Paulette hissed, tossing Sara aside, uncaring if she landed in the pile of dead bodies. “I just want competent help!”

                “I know,” Darius murmured gently, as if trying to calm an untamed beast. “, perhaps we should hire someone with a bit more competency then.” It was at that moment when Darius turned his gaze towards Doug, who had been watching the exchange in silence, hoping they would ignore him. “Like, this Goblin fellow.”

== + + ==

                “You took the job after what you saw?” Alexandria had been quiet up until that part. After everything Doug had seen, he had willingly become a servant to Paulette.

                “Yes, I did. Darius offered me an abundance of money, which now I realize, was hush money. As a Goblin, drinking from me wouldn’t benefit a vampire, our blood is to ‘watered down’ for them. ‘It tastes awful’, as I would often hear Paulette say, as everyday she complained about my presence. It was the only reason I remained alive, when others before had perished.  

She wanted someone who was easily breakable. I could see it in her eyes, how painful it was, when she couldn’t kill or hurt anything around her. Most times, I would see her hurt herself, or even try to hurt Darius. The man never once raised his hand to his sister, nor yelled at her. He was always understanding, so patient with her. Even when the bodies continued to pile up and you could see the stress in his eyes, did he remain ever so understanding with his sister.”

                “… Doug, are you telling me that most of the atrocities you witnessed with Darius, centered around his sister?”

                For a moment Doug was quiet, before he nodded softly, “Yes. But that doesn’t mean Darius’s hands aren’t stained with blood. He has killed young master, **many** people.”

                “I don’t doubt it Doug. Actually, I expected nothing less from a vampire like him. You can’t sit there and tell me the past wasn’t a dog eat dog world. **Especially** , when it came to magic and mythical creatures. Heck, Jasmine even told me her grandparents were werewolves that ate children as a Sunday snack, it was practically a tradition for those two.

From what I’m hearing, Paulette sounds like a very troubled woman and Darius wasn’t about to throw his sister out in the cold. So what was a brother to do? Lock his only family away? He can’t be blamed for what Paulette chose to do and it even sounded as if he tried to stop her, multiple times, right?”

                “Yes… Quite often in the span of a month, did Darius interrupt his sister’s fits and bouts of violence.”

                “If my brothers did unspeakable things, would you blame me for their acts?”

                “Of course not, but I **_would_** ask,” Doug frowned now, looking to his young master. “, why it is you are not stopping them.”

                “There’s the billion-dollar question, right there. You know me, I **would** stop my brothers. But only because I love them, and I couldn’t bare to see them do anything horrible. However, Darius’s situation sounds a lot different. You have to remember; vampire siblings are **NOT** common. So that leaves me with two theories.

One, the vampire who turned Darius, also turned his sister. Or two, Darius turned his sister. Either or, there’s a back story there and I don’t think it’s a happy one. It’s also the reason why Darius let his sister do what she wanted and yet, tried not to enable it. After all, he himself killed for reasons, why would he be a hypocrite and not let his sister do the same. Of course, she killed without reason ninety-nine percent of the time, unlike her brother. Am I right?”

                “Yes, you are.” After all these years, Doug couldn’t believe he was seeing Darius in a slightly different light. “But young master, Dar-“

                “Now I’m not saying what Darius did in his past was right, that isn’t what I’m saying at all. **But** , I’m willing to give the man a subtle pass for anything that happened before the 1900’s. The era started to drastically change by then, laws became active in the Wizardry World and even schools began to open their doors to all manner of magical beings.

If I’m going to judge Darius, it’s going to be based on the man he is **now** , compared to the man he was **before**. It’s like you said yourself, back then, you were young, an idiot and totally different. And now… You’re the person I go to for advice, the one I depend on in a crunch, even when you have no power to call your own **and** the man I know who will always tell me the truth, even if it hurts.”

                “Alexandria,” Doug swallowed the lump in his throat, he cared very much for his young master, so very much.

                “People change,” Alexandria placed a hand upon the Goblin’s shoulder. “, so, for now, let’s give Darius the benefit of the doubt. He remembered who you were, so he knows, that I know, what **you** know. He’ll be cautious, or maybe he won’t. We’ll just have to see. But I’m not about to burn a bridge, until I get a good look on what’s on the other side. Okay?”

                “Okay, young master,” Doug pulled into Craft manor courtyard. “, forever, I will trust in your decision.” a warm smile grew upon his face. “Always.”

                Alexandria returned his smile, playfully shoving him, she knew Doug always had her back and that he always meant to keep her safe. “Oh boy,” with a soft sigh, Alexandria now looked out towards her home. “, I wonder what mom wants to talk about.”

After they had exited Darius’s building, Alexandria had received a phone call from her mother. Thinking her mother at work, it had surprised Alexandria.

                “Well, we still have time before dinner,” Doug assured. “, while you eat and discuss matters with the pair in the castle, I shall deliver Arthur’s papers. I am honestly hoping the look on the clerks’ face will be filled with complete shock. I can’t wait.”  

                Laughing. Alexandria opened the car door, “Dang it, I’ll miss that. Record it.”

                “I shall try.” He watched her hop out of the Jeep. “I’ll be here, no rush, young master.”

                “Right! I’ll be back!” with a wave, Alexandria shut the car door and started inside the Craft estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I was going to add more to this, but then it would have turned out SUPPPPPPPER long! So i decided to make Doug's explanation about Darius into it's own chapter. Next chapter we meet Alexandria's mother and then go to dinner with Arthur and Aidan, to hopefully get some answers!! 
> 
> Thanks everyone! stay tuned xoxo   
> CHAPTER 7 IS GONNA BE LONG! ^^;;


	7. The FairyTale Tags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this one longer, but decided to put it out there NOW, instead of later. If i did later, it would most likely be Wednesday and I really wanted to get it out now. XD siiigh, i am so bad!

Arthur was still in stunned disbelief, even after being served the brilliant looking meal before him and tasting it, did he still not believe that Aidan had procured it from their stock in the kitchen. His emerald green eyes moved towards Alexandria, who greedily dug in, making happy sounds of joy at each bite. It was truly adorable to watch, but all Arthur wanted to do, was ask Aidan ‘how’?

                “This is amazing Aidan!” Alexandria gushed, finally pausing in stuffing her face. Aidan, who had been standing off to the side, smiled brightly. “And the fish have no bones!” she rapidly poked at her food, showing it off to Arthur.

                “Do not play with your food.” Arthur admonished, despite smiling at Alexandria’s excitement over simple, boneless fish.

                “I’m not playing with it! I’m eating it! It’s great!”

                “Thank you, Alexandria. I did try my best with what little left we had in storage.” His gaze fell on Arthur, only slightly smug in the way he puffed his chest up in pride. Arthur could do nothing but grunt, shaking his head as he smiled with mirth.

                “Oh, that reminds me! You two are going to need someone else to help deliver your groceries!” waggling her eyebrows, both males knew where this was heading. “Of course, I volunteer! I swear, I am not a demon!” placing her hand on her heart, Alexandria smiled like a Chesire cat. “And I promise, I’m not out to nail ya!”

                “I have doubts about the demon part,” Arthur muttered, stabbing his food. He was clearly sulking. “, must you take a jab below the belt?”

                “Are you pouting?” Alexandria teased. “Come ooooon, it’s not the first time a guy sleeps unknowingly with the enemy.” She cheekily took another bite of her food, seeing Arthur wince at the reminder.

                “This is the first time you have done that,” Aidan mused out loud. “, usually you go out for such entertainments.”

                “It was only supposed to be one time,” Arthur spoke bitterly. “, I was an utter idiot.”

                Alexandria looked over at Aidan, ignoring the King’s woes of shame, “What about you, Aidan?”

                “Me?” the amber eyed man was surprised at being asked.

                “Don’t worry, I know it’s natural after hibernating for so long, especially for a male. I read a lot of books explaining basic hibernating scenarios. Did you find someone? It better be a step up from demon!” when silence reigned now, Alexandria blinked a couple of times, in shock. “Wait, you didn’t?”

                “No.” Aidan smiled wearily. “Does that bother you?” he sounded truly concerned.

                “What!? No, of course not! I’m just surprised is all.” Maybe he was just really balanced in his desires. Oh, but now she was even more curious! Could it have something to do with Arthur? She looked to his majesty, slapping her hands down on the table accusingly. “Did you forbid him from leaving the castle!?”

                Arthur frowned, “No,” he sounded offended. “, do not be ridiculous.”

                “I cannot leave the castle, Alexandria.” Aidan explained. “And I do not need to hibernate. The desires of a male differ with me, I suppose, because of these factors.”

                “… What, you can’t? But why?” she realized there was probably a magical reason, but that didn’t stop her voice from sounding sad, or the look of concern that washed over her face.

                “Do not bare such a look, little one,” Aidan pleaded. “, it has always been this way.”

                “That makes it even worse!” Alexandria exclaimed loudly, surprising both men with her passionate response. “You mean you,” she grew flustered over her own thoughts. “, you’ve never been with anyone!? This castle was built in the 1500’s!” when she was once again met with silence once more, she stood, her hand immediately reaching for a bread roll on her plate, chucking it at Arthur angrily.

                Having no time to dodge, the roll hit him square in the face, “What on eart-“

                “You’re an asshat!” Alexandria shouted, pointing fiercely at him. “You go and have your fun **outside** of all places, because I already know you can waltz on out of here without a second thought! You leave Aidan all alone, with **no one**! He’s a man too! Or did that slip your mind when you take care of your own needs!?”

                Arthur had no words, he was stuck trying to figure out how to explain himself, but in truth, he couldn’t. She was right, he did leave Aidan alone in the castle. Many times. And not once, did he ever think to ask Aidan of his wants in that area. “I, I just never,” looking towards his amber eyed friend, he was filled with guilt. “, Aidan, you never said anything to me. You, never showed such an interest.”

                “Little one, please,” stepping forward, Aidan brought his hands up, gently motioning Alexandria to sit back down. When she stubbornly looked at him, refusing to sit, her hand inching for another roll, he couldn’t help but feel his chest swell. Never had anyone spoken up on his behalf over such things. What transpired these many years, had always just been and Aidan had not once said anything on his behalf.

“, I’ve said nothing, because I have yet to see a person I desire. How can I want someone, when I do not know who it is, that I want?”

                Alexandria’s shoulders slumped forward, her anger slightly dissipating, “That’s because you can’t leave here,” she murmured softly. “, Aidan, why can’t you? You can’t go outside?”

                “I am born from the stone, that makes up this castle.” Aidan let his hand touch Alexandria’s arm, his other hand guiding her back down, so that she sat once more. “This castle, is me. If I travel more then five miles away, I become ill. So, I do not.” His hand fell away from her arm.

                “ **That’s** why you said, ‘get out of my castle’,” Alexandria whispered. “, and that’s why I could never get a good read off of you! You, you’re a spirit?”

                “Yes and no. Merlin called me a Spiritix. I am half a faye being and half of something else entirely. He was never sure and I never questioned it.”

                “Merlin?” her gaze quickly looked to Arthur, who nodded silently to Aidan’s words. “Merlin was real?” holding up her hands, stopping anyone from saying anything, Alexandria took a deep breathe. “I sense a huge story here, one that will make sense. I’m going to need more clarification on this whole ‘I’m this castle’ subject when the time comes, but for now, let’s just finish dinner. I’m sure you all were planning to tell me in some order and I just sort of jumped in early,” she eyed the discarded bread roll that sat by Arthur, before looking at the man himself. “, sorry.”

                “No,” Arthur picked up the bread roll now. “, I deserved this. No explanation would have made me any less of an ‘ass hat’, as you put it.” There was much more now that weighed on his conscience. “And you are right, you will receive quiet a tale after dinner.” He took a bite of the roll.

                Alexandria looked back at Aidan, her expression softening. This man was such a kind man, always calm in his replies and never hostile towards her, in any fashion. To have gone so long, confined to one area, with no chance of seeing anything in the world. And to remain so gentle, towards others. It was, remarkable. She wouldn’t count the demon lady who got axed, since Aidan was defending his home and her.

His eyes had glowed a deep, neon red at the time and even his mood seemed to have changed, as if he had been a whole other person, now that she really thought about it. A Spiritix? She had never seen that word before in a book, or anyone mention such a thing existing. But then again, not even Aidan was sure of what he was!

Her cellphone went off at that moment, ‘ _Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight, never running from a real fig-‘,_ she answered her phone.

                “Face cam?” Alexandria waved to Doug, who held up the forms for her to see, before turning the phone’s camera to show the office door of the intern who would receive said papers. “Oh yes!” she exclaimed excitedly, standing and rushing over to Arthur. “Aidan, get over here! You gotta see this!”

                “What is this?” Arthur grew surprised as Alexandria pushed into his personal space, the front of her body laid against his side, as she held out a block to him. This block was flat and looked extremely fragile, the front was made of glass and it was showing a moving picture. “Amazing!” he breathed, reaching out for it. “May I?” he took hold of it, the moment she nodded her consent.

                “Careful, just the sides.” Alexandria giggled, happily handing over her phone. Wow, he’s never seen a cell before, she thought, resting her chin upon his shoulder.

Arthur was in complete awe, holding out her phone, as if it were the holy grail itself. She noticed Aidan coming around on the other side of him, his expression as well was that of awe.

                “It’s called a cellphone. Practically everyone has one nowadays. They can send and receive messages, take pictures, receive calls from all across the world and even browse the internet.”

                “The internet?” Aidan leant forward, watching as Doug entered the office room now. “This is fascinating. Is this happening now? Did a witch or wizard make this device?” he wished to hold it as well.

                “Nope, just a plain old noma!” Alexandria grinned, noting how both men turned to stare at her with looks of disbelief. “I’m not kidding. Noma’s have made a lot of inventions without the use of magic, that seem like, well, magic! Science for them is like their magic and there are hundreds of noma’s who can use science to make incredible things! Like this cellphone or even space ships to the moon!” they didn’t look very convinced at all and Alexandria would have to remind herself to have much patience in the coming days. ” Anyways, we’ll talk about all of that later and also try catch you guys up to speed on technology in general. You can’t survive in this era without a cell or a computer.”

                “A computer?” both men said in unison.

                “… Yikes…” Alexandria grimaced, not about to think of the time it was going to take in getting these two from step 1, to a million. “Let’s just, uh, see what happens here! Watch!” pointing to the screen, all three now viewed Doug walking up to a desk, where a boy sat, typing away on his computer.

= + + =

                “Excuse me,” Doug got the attention of the intern, who paused in his work, turning to focus his attention on him. To those viewing through face cam, they got a good look of the intern starring questionably at Doug, as he held his phone out. “, I have these papers to submit. Their stamped with high priority, due in part of the King’s Law initiative.”

                “K, king’s law?” the intern took the papers handed to him, quickly reading off of them. He read them and then, read them again. He flipped through the seven pages and then, flipped through them again, starring now at the last page, where Arthur’s signature would be. “… This is a joke, right?” he now looked at Doug pointedly. “I’m being pranked. That’s why you have those people on face cam.”

                “No, I assure you, it’s a hundred percent real. King Arthur has filled out all the appropriate forms and is now, at last, putting his castle and the land it is on, under rightful protections.”

                “King Arthur? As in Merlin, Lancelot and the whole lady of the flippin’ lake!?” the intern snorted. “Yeah righ-“ about to toss the papers in the trash bin by his desk, he was suddenly stopped when a voice from the phone made him freeze.

                “To be honest, the lady of the lake, was not actually a ‘lady’ at all. It was a man who looked very feminine and he disliked it very much, when people mistook him for a girl.” Arthur explained matter of fact. “I was given a good right hook, when I myself took the man for a woman. Merlin laughed for hours afterwards. Bastard of a man he was,” Arthur muttered, memories of the olden days resurfacing.

“, the book written by that noma is rubbish. Almost all of it is fanciful lore, made to glorify events that did not transpire as was written.”

                “Ugh, ruining the book for me now…” Alexandria mumbled to herself, receiving a glare from Arthur.

                “Is,” the intern moved closer to the phone Doug was holding. “, is that King Arthur?”

                “In the flesh!” Alexandria brought her hand up to poke Arthur’s choke, the man swatting at her hand. “He’s the real deal! I know, crazy right!”

                “Ms. Craft!?” the intern immediately stood, flustered and stumbling over his words now. “O, oh I didn’t see you there! I, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to call this man a liar! I-“

                “Relax,” Alexandria brought her hands up, making them a motion up and down, in a gesture of peace. “, any sane person would think the same you just did. Pretty awesome, right?”

                “Awesome?” picking up the papers now, the intern shook his head softly. “I, I just can’t believe it. It’s more then awesome, it’s, it’s freaking amazing!”

                Alexandria laughed now, “How long has it been since a King’s Law form passed through the office?”

                “There hasn’t been one in decades and I’m not old enough to recall the last one. Did you want me to get my boss?”

                “Nah, don’t bother. I’m sure it will be all over the papers soon.”

                “It sure will,” the intern smiled goofily. “, wow, this is the real deal then. First you find that griffin, then you fight that basilisk, now King Arthur…”

                “Basilisk?” both Aidan and Arthur looked to Alexandria, who smiled sheepishly in their direction.

                “Whaaaat? My dad was there, so I was fine!” pointedly ignoring their stares, she looked back at the intern, who now lifted his gaze to stare in awe at her. “What’s your name?”

                “Percy, Ms. Craft, Percy Archiven.”

                “Archiven…” Alexandria tapped her chin with her finger. “Why does that sound familiar?”

                “He is the son of your father’s business associate,” Doug spoke now, still holding the phone and doing a good job at keeping it steady. “, the second youngest in the family.”

                “Oh, that’s right! Your Fredrick Archiven’s son, your dad talks about you whenever I’m around,” she was of course not dumb and knew that Fredrick was trying to be a wing man for his son. “, that’s cool. I’m guessing your dad talks about me as well.”

                “Very much.” Percy admitted, growing shy now. He was around Alexandria’s age, with shaggy brown hair and chocolate colored eyes, with a slightly chubby build to him. “Oh, but, I’ll file this right away! It’s going straight into the books and I’ll make sure it gets there myself!” he assured.

                “Thanks a lot Perc!” Alexandria smiled brightly.

                “Oh, this is quite a coincedence,” Percy now spoke out loud. “, especially after what happened this morning.”

                “You wouldn’t happen to be talking about the WCA being hacked, would you?”

                “You know about that!?” Percy’s gaze shot up. “Well, uh, of course you would.” In the Wizardry community, everyone paid great respect to the Craft name and their reach in both knowledge and power. If a Craft was involved, more then likely it was extremely important or dangerous.

                “What do **you** know?” Alexandria hedged, she wasn’t about to rat out Jasmine, or herself.

                “Yes, the archive got hacked, the hacker didn’t touch anything though, except files under the ‘fairytale’ tag, **one** folder in particular.”

                “I am the under this ‘fairytale’ tag?” Arthur frowned.

                “Not just you, but a lot of other ‘cases’ as well,” Alexandria explained. “, sure, you were once a real person, but then suddenly, you just fell off the face of the earth. As did all the other key players in your ‘fairytale’. Then that noma wrote your story and the Council of Summons just kicked all the files collected on you into the ‘fairytale’ archive. Your quite literally a ‘fairytale’ to everyone, a myth, a legend.”

                “Incredible,” Aidan murmured. “, I wonder what other fairytales are in that archive.” His curiosity was indeed piqued.

                “Trust me, I wanna take a peek at that entire archive tag myself,” Alexandria giggled. “, but the Defense Force refuses to let any of that data out. Some of the data is ancient and could even pose a problem if the right person digs in the right place.  The original texts that the copies on the archive come from, are locked away forever somewhere far, far away **and** secret, so either you hold a seat on the Council or your out of luck.”

                “Yes, exactly,” Percy nodded. “, your majesty, your entire fairy tale folder was destroyed. Everything on you was deleted, permanently. The place earlier today was in chaos. People coming and going, my boss was so stressed out. Even one of the Council members stopped by and started to question a lot of us.

Now, the WCA is offline for the time being, as more firewalls are being placed on it. Many wizards have been summoned to help in putting more security into the system. Even a couple of noma’s have been requested.”

                Alexandria whistled, “Well, to be fair, we have the real deal right here,” patting Arthur’s shoulder, Percy couldn’t help but continue to agree whole heartedly. “, but can you also let it be known that King Arthur wishes to remain in solitude for the time being.”

                “Oh, yes, of course I can. But you know the Defense Force…” he mumbled discouragingly.

                “Tell them it’s a request I ask for personally.”

                “Yes, I shall do that!” Percy gripped the papers in hands tightly. “You can count on my, Ms. Cr-“

                “Alexandria,” she smirked. “, just call me Alexandria.”

                It was as if he just won the lotto, because Percy’s face lit up like the fourth of July, and he was so happy that he was fumbling over his words, “Y, you, c, can count on me, Alexandria!”

Doug turned the camera around and waved to the trio on the other end, who all waved back in return.

                “Call me whenever you finish, young master.”

                “Will do, Doug!” and like that, the called ended.

Arthur handed back Alexandria her phone, watching as she tapped a few things on the screen, before eventually placing into her shorts pocket. The closeness he had felt with her, dissipated now, as she moved back to give him his space once more.

                “I didn’t wanna say anything while Percy was on the line, but there are always ways to get around to searching into the Fairytale archives.” Her eyes met Aidan’s, who looked delighted at this new information.

                Arthur, who sat in between the two, looked at both with a skeptical expression, “I sense impending mischief and trouble in the future.”          

                “Don’t even begin to deny that cold cases don’t stir your cup of tea,” Alexandria grinned. “, who isn’t up for an adventure of the legendary variety? Or at your old age, did you lose all your moxie?” she could see the upturn of his nose, as the green-eyed man let out a soft grunt. His majesty was easy to read sometimes.

“Come on, let’s finish up dinner!” Alexandria chirped. “I wanna hear more about the man of the lake!” she hadn’t forgotten that new detail.

                “He was an arse,” Arthur muttered, beginning to recollect all the events that had transpired in his past. “, that is the main reason Merlin and him got along so well. Because they were both arses!”

                Alexandria began to eat hurriedly, eager to find out more.


End file.
